Coming Out
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan and Ste are now out to the village, but will things run as smoothly as they hope or are their problems just beginning? Sequel to 'Come Back To Me'
1. Chapter One

Coming Out

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan and Ste are now out to the village, but will things run as smoothly as they hope or are their problems just beginning? Sequel to 'Come Back To Me'

Chapter One

Brendan sat bolt upright in bed; sweat dripping down his chest and brow. His breathing was heavy and laboured like he had just run a very long distance even though in reality he was lying in bed. Something had woken him up in this disturbing manner; a dream? No. A nightmare. He did not have long to dwell on it however because his sudden awakening had also woken up his boyfriend, Stephen.

"What's the matter, Bren?" Stephen asked grumpily, still half-asleep.

"Just a nightmare, it was nothing" Brendan said, lying back down and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Stephen"

Stephen sat up on his elbow and looked at Brendan blearily. "You don't look so good, are you ill?" He asked with concern but still in the visages of sleep.

"I'm fine" Brendan replied, pushing the covers off of him so that his chest was exposed to some air. "Just hot, that's all"

Stephen sighed and climbed out of bed easily. He relished every moment he was able to roam freely; it had been weeks since his accident and his ankle was practically fully healed. His arm was out of its sling but still wasn't repaired. Brendan moved a hand to grab him back but Stephen had already left the room.

He returned a minute later with a glass of water and a wet flannel. Sitting beside Brendan on the bed he passed him the water to drink and then dabbed at his forehead and chest where he had been sweating.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"Ye, thanks" Brendan closed his eyes. "Ye spoil me" he added, smirking to himself.

"Well someone has to" Stephen replied, putting the flannel to the side. "Are you ready to sleep again? You aren't hot anymore?"

"Ye" Brendan agreed. He felt the shift in the bed as Stephen lay back down again. Brendan turned his head to the side to look at him. He smiled at Stephen and his strange masculine beauty; the fact he was only wearing boxers to bed also increased Brendan's appreciation for how attractive he looked.

Stephen looked at him, smiling shyly. "What?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Yer so _pretty_" Brendan teased, laughing.

Stephen frowned and pouted. "I'm not a woman, Bren" he said indignantly.

"Thank fuck for that" Brendan retorted quietly. Stephen grinned.

"Oh you like that do ya? You like all my man bits" Stephen wiggled his eyebrows at him. Brendan pushed his face away from him gently in mock disgust.

"Shameful, Stephen. Utterly shameful"

"No it isn't, and you can finally see that" Stephen looked at him for a moment wistfully.

"Too late in the night for talks about bloody _feelings"_ Brendan said the last word with his lip curled in distaste.

"Not my fault you love me" Stephen teased, smiling. Brendan rolled his eyes. The boy had kept making frequent references to his little declaration ever since he had said it several weeks ago.

"Ye, whatever" Brendan replied, waving a hand dismissively. "We gonna sleep now? Some of us have to get up early for work"

"You woke me up!"

"No need to lie, Stephen. This is our place after all, there's no one to back you up"

Stephen's mouth gaped open in mock outrage. "You are insufferable" he finally said after a multitude of indignant stuttering.

"And yet ye still love me" Brendan replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Who knows why" Stephen said, sighing.

Brendan pulled Stephen towards him, wrapping his arms around his body. "I hope ye aren't planning on going anywhere" he whispered seductively into his ear.

"Course not" Stephen said, grinning.

"Good"

Brendan was silent for a moment, holding Stephen closely and breathing in his scent. He didn't know how he had ever managed to sleep well before him; he could not imagine a night without him now. After they had gotten together properly a few weeks ago Brendan had immediately started looking for a place for the two of them in the village. It was closer to the council estate than the village itself but Brendan had done this purposely; he knew how important it was to Stephen to see his kids every day. Brendan liked seeing them too; mostly because it reminded him of his boys back home. He and Stephen had not yet discussed whether they would take their trip to Ireland as originally planned. Brendan would save that talk for another night; right now he just wanted to sleep.

It had been several moments since they had spoken; Stephen's head was against Brendan's chest; his dirty blonde hair mussed from sleep.

"Stephen?" Brendan asked quietly. He received a soft snort in response. _How did he fall asleep so quickly? _Brendan wondered to himself. Perhaps that was the benefit of having a trouble-free mind. Even though Brendan was secure with Stephen and finally being honest with himself, publicly, it did not change the fact that he was utterly petrified.

That first night out and proud with Stephen had been…difficult as well as exhilarating. Brendan remembered it fondly; walking through the village holding Stephen's hand with pride; the boys face gleaming with joy and disbelief at what was happening. Brendan had walked with his back straight and his best defensive posture. A few people had given them strange looks but Brendan had glared at him sourly until they stopped and walked away quickly. It was reassuring to know he still provoked fear in idle passers by.

The reaction of the village had been mixed; some had been very shocked, scandalised even. But that was the problem with living in a small village; gossip spread like wildfire and was rarely completely accurate. Brendan had heard several renditions of their tale including the utterly ludicrous idea that he had lured Stephen under false pretences and was actually planning on beating him up for his…_homosexuality. _Brendan struggled to think the word itself but it had to be done, he had to learn.

Brendan had growled at the mention of the rumour; he suspected that Noah had started it to spite them… alongside some of the other rumours that Brendan's wife was merely a cover up and he didn't really have kids in Ireland. That had made him very angry when he had heard Darren Osborne spouting such rubbish in The Dog like an idle gossiper. Brendan had grabbed him by the shirt and gotten into his personal space threateningly for that.

"Where did ye hear such bullshit?" He had asked, practically spitting with rage. Stephen had tugged at his elbow attempting to placate him. Brendan had ignored him.

"I h-heard it when I went to the gym" Darren had stuttered, his eyes wide. "I have no problems with the gays! My own step-brother is one; he's in Ireland with his boyfriend!" That had given Brendan pause; he'd always thought Brighton was the gay capital of the world.

"Who said it then?" Brendan said menacingly.

"I don't know! Loads of people were saying it…among other things" Darren muttered the last bit deliberately.

"Oh ye? Like what?" Brendan raged.

"Brendan! That's enough" Stephen warned, his eyes narrowing angrily. Brendan glanced at him and released his hold on Darren.

"This isn't over" Brendan warned Darren as Stephen pulled him away hastily.

Brendan didn't like the idea of people talking about his private business; this was what he had been most afraid of. He didn't like people judging him, stereotyping him or making him appear less masculine than he used to be. Stephen had reassured him this wasn't the case however when Brendan had finally gotten him to speak to him again after a full two hours of the silent treatment. He had told him that Darren had practically shit his pants and if that wasn't proof enough that Brendan hadn't lost his touch then he didn't know what was.

That had pacified Brendan for a while. The gossip died down after a week or so; there was always something new and more interesting to discuss after all. The majority of the village had been either indifferent or pleased for them. There was another occasion however when Brendan had been provoked into near violence. They had been walking through the village innocently enough, not even touching each other when Gaz had loomed up and had spat by Stephen's feet; missing his shoes by inches.

"Brendan…" Stephen had groaned as Brendan had stridden forward to shove at Gaz.

"Ye wanna face me like a real man or just spit like a little bitch?" He had asked him menacingly, towering over him.

"Interesting choice of words, mate" Gaz had sneered. "Yer aren't a man"

Brendan had been about to retaliate until Stephen had surprised him by moving past him and pushing Gaz onto the floor.

"Shut the fuck up! He's twice the man you'll ever be! And don't you fucking forget it!"

Brendan had been impressed, and strangely aroused at Stephen's outburst. His anger at Gaz had evaporated, leaving only deep respect for Stephen's defence of him. He had put his arm around his waist, guiding him away, sneering at Gaz as he went.

"Oh, by the way, Gary. I know about ye and Mrs Costello. Can't wait to tell my old mate, Carl. It's gonna be quite a sight seeing him bash ye head in" Brendan had laughed manically, leaving Gaz looking stunned and appalled, still lying on the floor.

"How did you find that out?" Stephen had asked him, cuddling up to him. Brendan stood up a bit straighter.

"I have my ways, Stephen" Brendan replied, tapping his nose.

There hadn't been any further incidents so far since that day. Brendan had settled into life with Stephen; being seen with him out in public, having their flat together and not having to hide from what they were doing. Brendan felt as though a huge weight had been lifted but another had secured itself in reserve.

His nightmare that night had been about Andy and Danny. He hadn't been able to shake the doubt that Andy would come back for more revenge; especially now Stephen and him were out properly. He hadn't told Stephen his worries; he didn't want to scare the lad after what Andy had done to him… It still made Brendan's blood boil to think about it; sometimes he couldn't sleep at night thinking about that awful day or he would wake to similarly horrific dreams like the one he had had tonight about Stephen getting run down and never waking up again…

Brendan shook his head. He looked down at Stephen in his arms and tried to relax. He was happy for the most part; he had what he wanted; he had Stephen all to himself. He was _his _and no obstacle, big or small, was going to change that fact…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Brendan woke up to the smell of bacon. Sitting up quickly he swung his legs out of bed and padded towards the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes which were still partially closed.

Brendan opened his eyes fully and saw Stephen in the kitchen frying bacon on the cooker. Brendan's mouth watered at the lingering scent in the air and walked towards Stephen, placing his arms around his waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"Something smells good" he drawled, moving his lips to press on Stephen's neck. Stephen shivered a little in his embrace but continued to cook.

"I thought I'd make us bacon sandwiches for breakfast"

"Sounds….tasty" Brendan practically purred.

"Well go and sit at the table and I'll get it ready for you"

Brendan turned towards the kitchen table which was located in the small space separating the kitchen and living room. It wasn't a large flat; just the one bedroom, bathroom, living area and kitchen, but Brendan liked it; especially because it was _theirs._ He sat at the table where Stephen had laid out orange juice for the both of them as well as the morning paper. Brendan picked it up and began reading while he waited for breakfast to be ready.

Stephen paused with a plate in each hand, cocking his head to the side in wonderment at Brendan.

"What?" Brendan asked suspiciously, putting the newspaper to the side.

"This is just so weird, I can't get used to it"

"What is? Cooking me breakfast?"

"No! Us, living together, acting like any other couple"

"Oh I think we're more interesting than any other couple" Brendan replied, raising his eyebrows.

Stephen smiled, putting the plates down. "I guess that's true. I won't be doing this every morning by the way, I ain't no housewife" He chuckled, taking his seat opposite Brendan.

"Of course" Brendan said, smearing his bacon sandwich with brown sauce and taking a large bite.

Stephen smirked at him, watching him eat. "You are disgusting" he said with amusement.

"Ye better believe it, baby" Brendan said, mouth full of food.

Stephen chuckled and took a small bite out of his own sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't know what to do with myself today"

"Ye could always come to work" Brendan suggested, licking the brown sauce off of his fingers.

"Fuck off! It's my day off" Stephen said, laughing. "I'll go see the kids obviously but after that…" he paused, lost in thought. "You still okay to have them round here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ye, sure. Better tidy the place up a bit first"

Stephen glanced around at the various items of clothing strewn across the floor.

"Hm, yeah. We didn't even make it to the bedroom last night"

"Ye say that like it's a bad thing" Brendan raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I won't be too late home, by the way. Maybe around seven"

"Oh really? Not taking the night shift tonight then?"

"Nah, Foxy can do it. The more he's away from my sister, the better"

"That reminds me, we should invite Cheryl round soon, kinda like a housewarming"

"Hm ye" Brendan said distractingly.

"I'd say we could have a proper party but it isn't as though we have many friends between us…and you aren't exactly…" Stephen trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"I'm not exactly what?" Brendan gave Stephen a stern look.

"You know…" Stephen began, fidgeting uncomfortably. "_Friendly" _

"Excuse me? I am a very friendly person, ye told me so last night"

"Brendan I said: 'oh Brendan, you're amazing, you make me feel so good…' besides it wasn't a fair time to be looking for kind words, you had me against the wall"

"It's as good a time as any" Brendan mumbled. "Alright then, Stephen. This weekend lets invite some people round" Brendan looked determined, he did not like to be proven wrong.

"Bren…"

"No arguments. It's about time we had some…_friends_" Brendan's lip curled at the thought.

"I guess, but-"

"But nothing. Your butt by the way, last night…" Brendan gazed into the distance wistfully.

"Brendan!" Stephen said, snapping him out of his fantasy. "Who on earth would we invite?"

"Well, it could be an open invite. I'm sure the McQueen girls would be up for a party… Cheryl would come, Amy"

"And Warren?"

"I guess Foxy can come if he wants"

"Anyone else?"

Brendan smirked suddenly, gleefully. "Let's invite Neil"

"You mean Noah?"

"Ye, him"

"Why?" Stephen asked suspiciously.

"Might be…fun"

"Just so you can rub us in his face" Stephen rolled his eyes, taking their plates over to the sink.

"Well ye, I don't want him thinking he can swoop back in and try and steal yer"

Stephen laughed. "Steal me? I do have my own mind you know"

"Hmm" Brendan waved a hand at him. "Still…"

Stephen stood in front of Brendan, one of his arms on his hip. "You really want to do this? The party I mean"

"Ye sound surprised"

"Well you've never been…sociable"

"I work in a club"

"Yeah but you don't exactly interact with people"

"What's yer point?"

Stephen sighed. "Oh nothing. You better go get ready, you'll be late"

Brendan grabbed Stephen's wrist and pulled him onto his lap.

"That's not exactly a _friendly _goodbye" he whispered into Stephen's ear.

"Fine" Stephen replied and then resumed in giving Brendan a very thorough and moist kiss, leaving them both breathless. "Better?"

"Oh ye…" Brendan smirked, letting Stephen stand up before patting him on the bum.

"Let's go take that shower"

XXX

Brendan put on his best leather before leaving the flat. He walked the short distance towards the village with a spring in his step. If he had known coming out was going to be this good he would have done it sooner. Well, he probably wouldn't have actually.

He arrived at the club ready to get on with his day quickly so he could get home to Stephen. The universe didn't seem to want that for him however…He walked in to find Cheryl crying softly sitting on one of the chairs by the bar. Rushing forwards, Brendan put his arms around her.

"Hey, what's the matter? What's happened?" He asked gently. Cheryl clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

"It's Warren" She said, still sobbing.

Brendan rolled his eyes. "What's he done?"

"He's, he's fallen in love with someone else!" Cheryl sniffled.

Brendan looked towards the ceiling, not needing to ask who but doing so for appearances sake. "Who?"

"Theresa McQueen! I mean, she's only eighteen! How could he possibly be interested in her?" Cheryl started to cry again.

Brendan rubbed her back soothingly. "Blokes like him, Sis, like to have women they can control, women they can take care of. Ye on the other hand are way too strong and confident to need that, that's all it is. Yer well shot of him"

Cheryl's sobs started to reside. "You think so?"

"I know so"

"Thanks, Bren" Cheryl said, wiping her eyes. "Sorry you had to come in and see me like this"

"No need to apologise" Brendan said, moving behind the bar to get Cheryl an orange drink to calm her down a bit. "Do ye need to go home?"

"No, it's okay. Warren won't be in till later anyway and we're both off tonight aren't we? Have you and Ste got anything special planned?" She asked, smiling for the first time since Brendan had came in.

"Nothing special, no. We're planning a party for the weekend though"

Cheryl raised her eyebrows. "A party? You?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ye, why is that such a shock to everyone? It's a flat-warming party, they're a necessity"

"Hardly" Cheryl sighed though, smiling again. "Might be fun though, might take my mind off of Warren… he isn't coming is he?"

"Nah, was only going to invite him because of ye. Truth be told, Sis, I think he's a bit of a dick"

"So do I" Cheryl agreed, laughing.

"I'm glad ye have seen the light"

"Oh, me too. Gonna be weird being single again though…"

"Yer be alright" Brendan said reassuringly. "And me and Stephen are always around, if yer need to come over"

"Thanks, Hun" Cheryl smiled more widely. "I'll just go to the loo, sort my make up out" She leaped off the stool, kissing Brendan's cheek as she passed.

"What's that for?" Brendan asked.

"Just for being the best big brother a girl can ask for" Cheryl flashed him another smile before she left the room.

Warren ascended the stairs cautiously when she had left. Brendan strode over to him, crossing his arms and staring him down.

"So, ye hurt my sister, did ya?" He said threateningly. Partner or not, Warren needed a bit of roughing up.

"Before you start, hear me out" Warren put his hands up in a submissive gesture.

Brendan sighed, letting him pass by. "Explain then, Foxy" he said threateningly.

Warren turned to face him. "You know how I feel about…"

"Theresa" Brendan supplied.

"Yeah, I'd do anything for her"

"Okay, why keep my sister hanging on all this time then?"

"I don't know… why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"Because I never believed Theresa would go for ye, bit young for ye ain't she?"

"I could say the same to you about Ste"

Brendan's face darkened. "I don't like to see my sister upset, it makes me upset, and ye know better than anyone that it's a bad idea to upset me…" Brendan took a step forward menacingly.

"Alright, mate. I know it's bad. But this is a good thing for you, and for her. You never wanted us together in the first place, right?"

Brendan paused, considering this. "I guess that's true…"

"Well let's just shake hands and move on from it then, yeah?" Warren held out a hand. Brendan took it, smiling scarily all the while. He gripped Warren's hand tightly, making Warren wince.

"If ye mess with her again though, Foxy, ye will have me to deal with, got it?"

"Yeah, got it, mate"

"I ain't yer mate" Brendan spat, pulling his hand out of Warren's. "Now get lost, ye? She'll be back in a minute"

"Alright" Warren said, turning to leave. "Say hello to ratboy for me"

Brendan's fists tightened. "One more word, Foxy and I swear…"

"I'm going!" Warren descended the stairs, laughing. Brendan uncurled his fists. He was trying to keep his anger in check for Cheryl's sake but Foxy wasn't making it easy…

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Brendan told a few people about the party; Jacqui and Rhys to name a few. He told them to pass the word along. They looked at him a bit strangely.

"You don't seem like the party type" Jacqui commented dryly, wiping down the bar.

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me" Brendan replied, smiling arrogantly.

"You can say that again" Rhys muttered.

"What's that?" Brendan asked, glaring at Rhys.

"Nothing, we'll be there"

"_I'll _be there" Jacqui corrected him. "Whether you're going or not makes no difference to me" She swept past, Rhys' face was a picture of desolation. Brendan patted him on the shoulder a bit roughly.

"Tough break" he said, not sounding in the least bit apologetic. Rhys narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

At quarter to seven, Brendan was starting to get a bit antsy. Cheryl glanced at him and took pity on him, telling him he could go home now.

"Thanks, Sis!" He called behind himself, already moving towards the stairs. He paused though for a moment. "Ye be okay?" he asked, turning round.

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute. I've got to face him sometime"

"Yer sure? I can stay until he comes…"

"No, that's okay. I need to do this" Cheryl sat up straighter, taking a deep breath.

"I'm proud of yer" Brendan said. Cheryl smiled at him and waved him along to leave.

"Say Hi to Ste for me!" She called after him.

Brendan hurried home, hands in his pockets from the cold air. He took out his key eagerly and let himself into the flat. He paused by the light switch, seeing the darkness of the room. Next moment however his eyes took in the sight of several candles located in different parts of the room creating a luminous glow. Stephen was standing in the kitchen, dressed smartly with two dinners laid out neatly and a bottle of wine on the table.

Brendan was speechless for a moment. No one had ever done something like this for him before; he never believed it was even possible. He strode forward and immediately took Stephen in his arms, kissing him all over.

"Oh I love you" he said huskily, still kissing him.

"Like I said, don't expect this every day" Stephen replied, smiling. "Now sit down, dinners ready"

Brendan complied, sitting opposite Stephen. He fingered the wine, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"Well we can't exactly have whiskey can we?" Stephen teased.

Brendan smirked. "Guess not" he said, pouring them both a glass.

"How was your day, honey?" Stephen asked ironically, stifling a giggle.

Brendan gave him a pointed look. "It was fine, _darling. _Cheryl was a bit upset though…"

"Oh why?" Stephen asked, concerned.

"Warren broke up with her"

Stephen snorted. "She's better off then"

"My thoughts exactly" Brendan replied, shovelling a mouthful of Shepherd's Pie into his mouth. "This is great, by the way"

"Good" Stephen said, smiling and taking a sip of his wine. He looked even more stunning in this lighting.

"Ye will get a reward for this later" Brendan promised.

Stephen's eyes sparkled. "I didn't do it for the reward"

"No?"

"No. I did it to make you smile" Stephen cocked his head to the side, thoughtful. "It's rare to see you smile like that"

"Well clearly ye bring it out in me"

"I bring out a lot in you…" Stephen teased. Brendan nearly choked on his dinner.

"Later, Stephen. Food first"

"Alright" Stephen said, picking up his fork.

Brendan hesitated for a moment, uncertain. He glanced from the dinner to Stephen who was still smirking unashamedly at him.

"Fuck it" he finally said. "It'll re-heat"

He rose swiftly from his chair and grabbed Stephen's hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Stephen went along gladly and smiled smugly when Brendan pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck.

"Ah you just can't resist me" he teased.

"Shut up and take yer clothes off" Brendan growled, aroused already.

Stephen did so gladly, pulling at Brendan's trousers when he was fully naked. Brendan assisted him in discarding himself of his clothes and then pushed Stephen back onto the bed, bending down to take him in his mouth.

"This is…some thank you" Stephen stuttered breathlessly.

Brendan smiled with Stephen wrapped around his mouth. He continued to lick and move his mouth along Stephen's member, relishing the taste. Stephen was close to breaking point several times but Brendan slowed down to prevent him climaxing just yet.

"Brendan…." Stephen groaned.

"Patience, Stephen" Brendan said, lubricating himself and slipping him into Stephen. "Don't want ye to come before I'm finished with ye"

Stephen smiled, pulling Brendan's head down so he could kiss him. Brendan kept his hand between Stephen's legs whilst he thrust into him, bringing him to climax at the same time as his own.

Panting and lying on top of him, Brendan slid off carefully and lay beside Stephen, laughing.

"I ruined our nice dinner" he said, not sorry at all.

"Nah, I guessed this would happen. Like you said, we can re-heat" Stephen turned his head to the side, grinning. "I love this, I love _you" _he said happily, grasping Brendan's hand beside him.

"Come here" Brendan said, pulling Stephen towards him for a kiss. "If every day is like this with ye, I'm gonna die a very happy man"

Stephen smiled at him. "You won't die. You're immortal, right?"

Brendan laughed, wrapping his arms around Stephen's torso. "Oh if only, Stephen, if only…"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ste was completely rushed off his feet. He had just finished a six hour shift at the club and now he had to go straight to Price Slice for food for the kids; he wanted to make sure they had all of their favourites. After that he had to rush home and tidy the flat before he went round to Amy's to collect the kids for the night. Despite the stress of it all, Ste was really excited. It was the first time the kids were coming to stay for the night at his and Brendan's new place; Amy had wanted to give them time to settle in for a bit first.

Ste could sense that Amy was still a bit wary of Brendan but she tried not to let it show. Even she had to admit he was doing a great job of keeping Ste happy and making sure the kids saw their Dad as much as possible. Ste really missed living with them; it felt strange to wake up every morning and not see them rush in to ask for their breakfast, or jump on the bed for a quick cuddle. It would be really nice to wake up tomorrow morning and have them there. It was even better that Brendan was able to share all of this with him as well.

Ste smiled to himself as he picked up a basket and went immediately towards the freezer section of the shop. He paused for a moment, searching for what he was looking for. Ah, fish fingers. Chips were a must as well. Ste scrunched up his face for a moment; would Brendan eat fish fingers? Should he text him? Ste laughed to himself; why was he worrying about this? Brendan would eat practically anything. Just to be safe though Ste picked up some burgers as well.

Ste hurried home, one shopping bag balanced on his good arm and the other in his good hand. It was hard work only having the proper use of one arm; he couldn't wait until he could get his cast off. Brendan had already written something embarrassing on it; Ste prayed that the kids wouldn't notice it. He didn't think they would understand why Ste had 'Property of Brendan Brady' written on there in bold letters.

Ste's ankle still twinged now and again which made it difficult to walk straight at times. He struggled a little with the bags being on one side and almost dropped the one in his hand. Someone came up behind him however to steady him. Ste muttered his thanks and looked up, surprised and somewhat anxious to see Noah standing there.

"Hi" Noah said happily, grinning at him.

"Hi" Ste returned, glancing around himself anxiously.

Noah narrowed his eyes at him. "What's wrong? Worried Brendan will see us?" He raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

"No! Course not" Ste said untruthfully. "I can't stay, I have to get back to the flat, the kids are coming tonight"

"Really? And Brendan doesn't mind?" Noah looked sceptical.

"Of course he doesn't mind" Ste answered, annoyed. "He has his own kids. That's one reason why we work so well together, both of us Dads"

"No need to get testy" Noah said, putting his hands up. "I'll leave you to it then". He turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just a bit rushed that's all"

"It's okay" Noah turned back, smiling. "Need some help with your bags?"

Ste hesitated for a moment. "It's a bit of a walk…"

"That's no problem" Noah replied and before Ste could prevent him he had already grabbed the bag from Ste's hand.

"Thanks" Ste murmured, glancing around himself before following Noah.

"So how do you like your new place then?" Noah asked conversationally while they walked.

"It's great" Ste answered. "Weird not to be living with the kids and Amy though"

"Yeah I bet. How's Amy coping on her own?"

"Oh she isn't. Lee's moved in with her for a bit, he needed to get away from Leanne or something. Apparently he's great with the kids" Ste tried to hide the jealousy in his tone. Noah sensed it however.

Noah touched Ste's arm. "You're their Dad. I'm sure they miss you loads"

"Yeah… They come round all the time anyway, I see them every day. I love my kids, me"

Noah nodded, smiling. "How's Brendan?" he asked a little tersely.

Ste looked at him cautiously. "He's fine"

Noah nodded again, looking into the distance. "So when do you get your cast off then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow actually, I can't wait"

"That's great"

They walked on in silence for a while. Ste started to feel a bit awkward.

"Do you want me to take the bags from here? I think I'll make it, it isn't far" Ste offered.

"Not going to invite me into your new place then?" Noah teased.

"Um" Ste flushed. "I'm not sure Brendan would-"

Noah sighed dramatically. "Is Brendan the boss of you?"

"Well, technically yes…"

"You know what I mean"

"No he isn't but I don't want to upset him. I'd feel the same if Mitzeee was hanging around or something"

Noah raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying that there was something more to us that Brendan could get jealous about?"

"Well, it doesn't take much…" Ste muttered. He gingerly took the bag from Noah's hand. "Thanks for the help; I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, no problem" Noah sounded disappointed.

When he turned to walk the other way Ste sighed, regretting letting Noah walk with him in the first place. He didn't understand him; why was he still acting interested in him? He knew he was with Brendan and it wasn't as though anything had ever happened between them. Ste got the distinct impression that Noah liked to get his own way and not in the same way Brendan sometimes did, but in a more petulant manner.

Finally arriving at the flat, Ste let himself in and promptly put the food away before starting to tidy the flat. It wasn't as bad as he thought; Brendan was quite tidy after all. It wasn't long before it was time to collect the kids. Ste grinned to himself, zipping up his coat and walking out the door.

It was only a five minute walk to Amy's so Ste didn't feel too worn out by the time he got there. It was nice being able to walk again; even if it was sometimes a bit of a struggle. He knocked on the door and Amy answered soon afterwards.

"Hey!" She greeted him happily. "Come in" she stood aside to let him in.

"Thanks. How are you?" Ste asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Tired" Amy sighed. "I'm so relieved to have a night off tonight. The kids have been so hyper lately". Amy started packing a few toys into the kids' overnight bag. "Do they need bedding?" she asked.

"Oh no, they're having our bed. Me and Bren are sleeping on the sofa bed. Amy, the kids can come round ours whenever they want, the more the better"

"I know. I just wanted you two to get settled in first. You sure Brendan doesn't mind having the kids there?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Of course he doesn't mind, he misses his own kids you know"

"Yeah" Amy sighed. "Sometimes I forget he's a Dad as well"

"So do a lot of people" Ste murmured.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Amy asked curiously. She never did miss a trick, did Amy.

"Oh just Noah"

Amy's eyebrows knitted together. "You two still talk?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not as though anything ever happened, we're just mates"

"I doubt Noah thinks that way"

"Well I'm with Brendan anyway, so it doesn't matter what he thinks"

Amy sat on the sofa beside Ste, putting an arm on his knee. "Look, Ste. I know I haven't always liked Brendan and a couple of months ago I probably would have said to go for it with Noah but you and Brendan have something special, you only have to see how he looks at you… Just don't let Noah mess that up okay?" Amy said kindly, smiling at Ste reassuringly.

"I won't, I don't even fancy Noah" Ste protested.

"I know that. I just worry that Noah will try it on anyway"

"That's harassment" Ste argued.

"I doubt it would ever get that far, with Brendan around" Amy smiled wistfully.

Ste returned the smile. "Yeah he can be a bit…overprotective at times"

Amy snorted. "You don't say?"

"Oh before I forget, we're having a party at ours on Saturday night if you fancy it? And Lee of course"

"Oh yeah that would be lovely. I'm sure Dad will watch the kids but I'll call him later and let you know"

"Great" Ste grinned.

"I didn't think Brendan was the party type" Amy commented with amusement.

"Neither did I but he insisted"

"Strange"

"Hm, yeah"

The kids bundled into the room at the next moment, their coats already on.

"Daddy!" Leah shouted gleefully, hugging Ste's leg.

"Hello, sweetie" Ste said, smiling down at Leah. "Say goodbye to Mummy, kids"

Amy bent down to kiss Leah and Lucas goodbye before getting the pram ready with the kids' overnight bag stashed underneath.

"You both be good for Daddy and Brendan" Amy told them as they went out the door. "See you tomorrow, Ste" She added, kissing Ste on the cheek.

"See you" Ste flashed a grin back at her and made his way home.

XXX

Ste got the kids settled down in front of the TV while he got dinner ready. Brendan came in not long after, looking aggravated.

"What's up?" Ste asked him.

Brendan sighed, sitting beside the kids on the sofa. "Hey!" he greeted them, resulting in big grins all around. "Just Warren and Chez, bickering non-stop all day" he told Ste who had walked to stand in front of the sofa.

"Yeah it was the same this morning before I left" Ste agreed.

"I'm gonna have to start swapping their shifts around so they don't work together anymore, they're doing my head in" Brendan sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked up at Ste. "I'll do the dinner tonight" he offered.

"I don't mind…" Ste trailed off but Brendan had already stood up.

"Its fine, I need to distract myself. Ye stay with the kids" Brendan kissed Ste softly on the lips before walking towards the kitchen. "Fish fingers? Really, Stephen?" Brendan raised his eyebrows, amused.

"I bought burgers as well…"

"Nah its fine. Been ages since I had some good fish fingers" Brendan grinned, fiddling with the oven.

Ste sat on the sofa with the kids, relieved to put his feet up for the first time that day.

"I invited Amy and Lee to the party" he told Brendan.

"Oh ye? Anyone else?"

"Not yet"

"Not Noah then?"

Ste turned round, surprised. "Why would I invite Noah?"

"I suggested it remember? Besides I saw ye two talking in the village earlier…" Brendan didn't look too pleased but he hid it well.

"Oh, that was nothing" Ste said, rising from the sofa to talk to Brendan in the kitchen.

"Really? I didn't see ye walking off with him then?" Brendan's jaw was clenched, twitching slightly.

"He was just helping me with the shopping bags, that's all"

"I bet that's not all he wanted to help ye with…" Brendan muttered darkly, fists clenched.

"Brendan! Nothing's going on; I'm not interested in Noah"

Brendan's mouth broke out into a smirk suddenly. He gripped Ste's waist, pulling him in close. His fingers trailed along Ste's cast, over the words 'Property of Brendan Brady'.

"Show him this, did ye?" Brendan asked, amused.

"No. I ain't your property you know" Ste said sulkily.

"Ye are mine though, are ye not?"

"Well yeah… still"

"Still nothing. I'm yours as well so what's wrong with that?" Brendan quirked an eyebrow.

Ste felt surprised. "You're mine?" He asked, uncertain.

Brendan barked out a laugh. "Well who else's am I?"

"It's just weird to hear you say it, that's all"

"I bet" Brendan purred, bringing Ste closer for a kiss.

Ste didn't linger too long. "Don't forget the kids are here" he whispered.

Brendan chuckled. "Have to save it all for tomorrow then"

"Can't wait" Ste grinned.

After dinner Ste got the kids ready for bed before setting them up in his and Brendan's bedroom. He had changed the sheets earlier that day and had placed a few of the kids' teddies around the bed so they wouldn't find it too strange sleeping in a new place.

"We'll be in the living room if you need anything" he told the kids gently, tucking them into bed.

"Do we get a story?" Leah asked eagerly.

"Of course" Ste rummaged in the bag Amy had prepared to find something appropriate.

"I'll read to them, if ye like" Brendan said from the doorway.

Ste turned round in surprise. "You sure?"

"Ye" Brendan walked into the room and took the book from Ste's hands. He kneeled on the floor and began reading to the kids.

Ste went to the doorway and leaned against it, watching Brendan read to the kids. It made him feel warm inside to see this softer side to Brendan Brady that no one else really got to see. Brendan glanced at him now and again to smile at him and Ste returned the smiles happily. Life felt pretty damn near perfect right now.

Once the kids had drifted to sleep Ste turned off the light and closed the door after Brendan. They stayed up for a few hours after that lying in the sofa bed and watching films on TV at the time. Ste lay on Brendan's chest, fiddling with his chest hair.

"This is nice" he piped up.

"Hm" Brendan agreed, distracted by the rather violent film they were watching.

"We'd better get some stuff for the party tomorrow" Ste said, pondering how much alcohol they ought to get. "You'd better hide your good whiskey, someone might have that" he added.

"Good point. I'll be drinking it of course. Ye can as well, although ye are such a lightweight maybe ye shouldn't…"

Ste slapped Brendan's arm playfully. "Shut it, you! I can hold my drink, me"

"Oh really?" Brendan looked unconvinced. "What about when I brought ye back here and plied ye with my whiskey and ye ended up jumping me?"

"You fell on top of me! And hey you never said you plied me with whiskey!" Ste looked at Brendan suspiciously, making him laugh.

"It wasn't that hard, trust me"

Ste looked at him sulkily, making Brendan laugh harder.

"Fine, ye can drink as much as ye want. I don't need to ply ye with booze anymore, I know who ye will be spending the night with after the party…"

"Who's that then?" Ste asked innocently, hiding a smile.

Brendan glanced at him and leaned in for a long kiss. "It better be me or we have a problem"

"Of course it is!" Ste laughed, snuggling closer to Brendan.

"Good" Brendan nodded, focusing back on the film once again, Ste tucked securely at his side.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter hehe. The bit with 'Property of Brendan Brady' wasn't my own invention but by a fellow Brendan fan. **


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ste flexed the fingers on his hand; feeling very peculiar indeed.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asked, gently pressing on his arm to see if it had fully healed.

"Weird" Ste laughed, moving his hand reflexively.

"Does it hurt at all when I press it?" The doctor enquired.

"Nah, its fine. Feels great actually" Ste grinned, bending his arm towards his chest and finding the movement very strange.

"Good. Now if there's any more pain feel free to come back. It might feel a bit tender for a few days but that will pass. Anymore questions?"

"Nope, I think I'm all set, thanks"

Ste rose from his seat and followed the Doctor out of the room who went to call in another patient. Brendan stood up from sitting in the waiting room and walked towards Ste.

"All better?" he asked, guiding Ste towards the door.

"Yup. Feels amazing" Ste flexed his fingers again experimentally.

Brendan chuckled, bringing out his phone to order a taxi. "Well don't get into any hurry breaking it again, take it easy, ye?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be careful" Ste said dismissively, still staring at his arm. "We should probably go to a big supermarket for the party stuff, they'll have more there"

"Sounds like a plan" Brendan agreed.

Ten minutes later the taxi arrived. After travelling to the supermarket and then back home again, Ste started to ponder out loud whether it would be worth their while getting a car of their own.

"I don't know, Stephen. It isn't as though we leave the village much…"

"I guess so. Just be nice to not have to pay for taxi's all the time"

"Works out cheaper I guess, what with insurance and stuff…"

"Good point" Ste agreed, opening the fridge and attempting to fit all of the alcohol inside. "Have we forgotten to get anything?" Ste wondered, thinking hard.

"What do ye plan on wearing?" Brendan asked with some trepidation.

"Well there's that yellow shirt-"

"No"

"Okay, my blue polo?"

"No"

"Aw, Bren! What else do I have?"

Brendan sighed heavily and went into the bedroom to rummage through the cupboard, tossing clothes aside that he didn't approve of. He pulled out a particularly appalling pink shirt that Ste had only worn once because it had been a present from Amy.

"What the hell is this, Stephen?" he held it away from himself as though in disgust.

"Amy bought me it. After she found out about… well. She thought she was being helpful"

"Hmm" Brendan tossed the shirt to the side. "Don't ye have anything half decent in here?"

"Yeah!" Ste replied, hurt. "What about this one?" He fingered a dark blue shirt with buttons. Brendan pulled it out, analysing it.

"This will do" he finally decided, laying it out on the bed. "Now for trousers…"

"Hey you aren't dressing me!" Ste argued.

"Someone with taste has to" Brendan murmured, eyeing a pair of light blue jeans and tossing them to the side with the other unwanted clothes. "Ah ha…" he pulled out a pair of black jeans. "Why do you never wear these?" he asked curiously, inspecting them.

"They're a little…ahem, tight" Ste flushed.

Brendan looked at him in amusement. "Oh really? Try them on" he threw the trousers at Ste who grabbed them with both hands.

"Do I have to?"

"Ye, ye do"

Ste sighed and stripped down to his boxers. Brendan licked his lips, eyeing Ste appreciatively. Ste pulled the jeans on, wincing. He managed to fasten the button at the top but they were still as tight as they always were. He looked at himself self-consciously.

"Give us a twirl then" Brendan requested, enjoying this far too much.

Ste scowled at him and turned round once. When he faced Brendan again he was surprised to see desire in Brendan's eyes.

"They look…." He paused for a moment, considering. "Hot" he continued, looking at Ste lustfully.

"Really?" Ste asked doubtfully, looking at his behind. "I suppose they do make my bum stand out…hey!"

Brendan had grabbed Ste and pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him and fumbling with his jeans button. Ste laughed from beneath him.

"You're the one who wanted me to put them on!"

"Well now I want to take them off, problem?" Brendan stopped for a moment to gain Ste's response, who shook his head hastily and allowed a smirking Brendan to continue.

After a thorough sex session, Brendan started to re-dress himself, panting slightly. Ste was lying flat on the bed spread-eagled, unable to move.

"That good?" Brendan asked smugly, putting his shirt back on.

"Hmft" Ste let out a gargled sound, making Brendan laugh.

"Come on, we need to get washed and get ready. People might arrive early"

"Why are we doing this again?" Ste asked, sitting up and massaging his shoulder.

"To make _friends_" Brendan said ironically.

Ste looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "If you say so" he said, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up, tottering slightly. Brendan hastily held him steady.

"Ye alright?" he asked with concern. "Perhaps I went too far…"

"No! You didn't. Just a head rush, that's all. I'll be alright in a minute"

Brendan still looked unconvinced. "I'm fine! Honestly, Bren, stop worrying" Ste smiled at him reassuringly and Brendan relaxed.

"Best get ready then" he said, his voice gruff.

XXX

When eight o' clock hit people started to arrive. Brendan had managed to convince Stephen to wear his tight jeans after much persuasion. He didn't think it was possible for him to get any sexier but he was wrong.

Cheryl and Lynsey arrived first with a bottle of wine. After them more people began to arrive in groups; the McQueen girls, some of the students… When Noah, Riley, Douglas and Ethan arrived, Stephen looked at Brendan sharply.

"Did you invite Noah?" He hissed.

"Ye, is that a problem?" Brendan asked airily, taking a swig of his whiskey.

"You're just asking for trouble" Stephen said quietly.

"Trouble tends to ask for me, Stephen. He seemed more than keen to come" Brendan said, amused.

"That makes no sense!" Stephen whispered urgently. "Urgh, he's coming over here"

Brendan put his arm tightly around Stephen's waist, smiling amiably at Noah and Douglas who had walked towards them.

"Thanks for coming" Brendan said pleasantly. "Nice to see ye, Douglas"

Douglas looked a bit petrified but smiled all the same. Stephen gave Brendan another hard look.

"And Noah, glad ye could come"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Noah said, smirking. "Alright, Ste?" he nodded to Stephen who smiled in return.

"Hey" he replied gingerly. "Oh look there's Amy!" Stephen said hastily, extricating himself from Brendan's grip and rushing towards the door.

Brendan watched him go carefully, noting how Noah's eyes followed his in the same area.

"Enjoying the view?" Brendan asked casually. Noah looked at him evenly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Just noticed ye admiring Stephen's…behind"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Noah asked confidently. Douglas glanced between the two of them nervously and walked away stealthily.

"Nothing. I'm the one that gets to have that every night" Brendan said smugly, drinking more of his whiskey.

Noah looked at him, annoyed. "No need to rub it in, mate"

"No? I thought that was quite…witty of me" Brendan laughed a little manically. Noah looked at him strangely.

"I still stand by what I said; he'll get fed up of you eventually" Noah said confidently.

"Oh ye? I really doubt that" Brendan appeared unconcerned.

"I'm not giving up" Noah warned him.

Brendan gave him a bored look. "What is he to ye anyway?"

"Nothing really. He's cute, awkward, great body. Plus it winds you up, what could be better?"

Brendan bared his teeth, starting to get annoyed. "He'd never go for ye. He likes his men more masculine, with facial hair" Brendan's eyes twinkled devilishly.

Noah snorted. "If you say so, mate" he walked away to join his friends again. Brendan watched him go, drinking more of his whiskey. Tonight was going to be interesting, he could tell…

XXX

As the night progressed, Brendan's guests gradually began to get more out of control. It wasn't long before couples snuck off into corners to snog; thankfully that was all they were doing. Brendan let Stephen circulate between the guests on his own but he watched him carefully. He had had at least two glasses of Brendan's whiskey as well as a few ciders. He was definitely drunk; that much was obvious.

His footing was uneven but that could have been because of his ankle. His speech was slurred, he was giggling a lot. When she wasn't chatting to Brendan in the corner Cheryl was dancing with Stephen, quite far gone herself. Brendan watched them with affectionate bemusement; refusing Cheryl's offers to dance with them.

Brendan was more than a bit relieved that Foxy didn't turn up. It was nice to see Cheryl so happy and relaxed again. Brendan smiled as Lynsey joined in their group, dancing to the beat of the music. It wasn't long until Noah sauntered up, clearly drunk himself. Brendan stiffened a moment, waiting.

He had anticipated this; he had expected it to happen. Noah would go out of his way to wind Brendan up but Brendan wasn't going to rise to it. He was going to prove to Stephen once and for all that he could control his temper. Noah wasn't making it easy however. It started out innocently enough; he merely danced around Stephen, trying to barge though the wall of people surrounding him. Stephen was completely oblivious to this of course; he was enjoying himself far too much.

Now and again he looked over in Brendan's direction and gave him the broadest, sappiest grin that Brendan couldn't help himself but grin back in return. He really was quite adorable, Brendan pondered to himself.

Noah eventually found his way to Stephen and started dancing behind him. Stephen still didn't notice him however and resumed dancing. Brendan took deep breaths, controlling his temper. He could do this; no matter how much he wanted to punch Noah's face in. Noah looked over at him and seemed disappointed by his lack of response. Eventually he got a bit more daring, dancing directly behind Stephen and touching him lightly on the arms. Stephen turned, too drunk to care presumably and ignored him.

Noah scrunched his face up in concentration and went one step further. His hand ghosted Stephen's waist, drifting downwards. Brendan felt himself leaning forwards slightly; his eyes focused and unblinking. Stephen reacted this time, moving away from Noah slightly before he resumed dancing. Brendan sighed, relieved.

Noah seemed to be getting more frustrated by the lack of response from Stephen and by Brendan's seeming indifference to the situation. He swayed a little, clearly incredibly drunk, and moved closer to Stephen, whispering something in his ear, smiling. Stephen's face changed into a scowl. He shook his head in the negative. Noah didn't get the message straight away. He placed his hands on Stephen's waist, drifting lower and lower…

Brendan saw red. Enough was enough. Not even he could tolerate this kind of behaviour. He strode forward and grabbed Noah by his collar, glaring into his face angrily. Noah glared back at him, defiant.

"Why did you invite me?" He slurred, looking distinctly ruffled.

"To show ye once and for all that Stephen is _mine _and not up for grabs. Seems to me ye can't get that message clear enough"

A few people had stopped dancing to look at them; Cheryl included who placed a hand on Brendan's shoulder.

"It's not worth it, love" she said softly. Brendan ignored her.

"I hope ye have gotten the message now. I don't want ye sniffing around anymore, got it?" Brendan snarled, still holding onto Noah's collar.

"Fine!" Noah said shaking himself free. "He isn't worth it anyway!" he stormed out before Brendan could utter another word.

There was stunned silence for a moment before people eventually lost interest and resumed dancing. Brendan smiled to himself, satisfied. Noah wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Job done. He looked behind him, still smiling to find Stephen but he wasn't there. His smile faded. Where was he? He turned to look at Cheryl.

"Have ye seen Stephen?" he asked.

Cheryl nodded. "Your room" she said, looking apologetic. "He seemed upset…"

"Great" Brendan muttered, making his way to their bedroom door. "Stephen?" he called out, knocking.

"Get lost" Stephen's muffled voice came from inside.

"Come on, don't shut me out. Let me in"

"No" Stephen answered stubbornly.

Brendan tried the door. Locked.

"I'm sorry, alright? He was asking for it" Brendan argued.

Stephen opened the door angrily. "That isn't what I'm upset about!" He tried to shut the door again but Brendan was already half-way inside. He shut the door behind him.

"Then what is it, love?" Brendan said, striding forwards and trying to take Stephen in his arms. Now that he thought about it, he was a little drunk himself.

Stephen flinched away from him. "You invited him here on purpose to warn him off me! You knew he'd try something"

Brendan had the grace to look guilty. "He needed to know, Stephen. Once and for all"

"Even if it meant him trying to touch me up?" Stephen asked angrily. Brendan reached for him again.

"I didn't think he'd take it that far… horny bastard"

"You never think!" Stephen accused. "You just rush into things head on, and don't think about the consequences"

Brendan sobered up a little. "And what might ye be referring to, Stephen?"

Stephen sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It doesn't matter" he sounded tired.

Brendan sat beside him and put his arms around him; Stephen didn't resist this time.

"I only wanted him to get the message. I thought ye would just tell him to get lost and then I could swoop in calmly and show him the door. I didn't expect him to go so far…"

"He was drunk" Stephen said, sighing again. "He wasn't really in control of himself"

"That was quite obvious"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore" Stephen said, rubbing his eyes.

"What do ye want to do next then?" Brendan asked gently.

"I want to dance" Stephen said resolutely.

Brendan nodded, satisfied.

"With you" Stephen added breathlessly.

Brendan stiffened. "With me? In front of all these people?"

Stephen looked at him seriously. "Yes, it's the least you could do. Besides it's a slow song so it won't be that hard"

Brendan nodded. "Alright, I can do that"

"You can?" Stephen asked, surprised.

"Ye. For you I would do anything" he said calmly.

Stephen smiled and rose from the bed, offering his hand. Brendan allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. He decided to ignore all of the other people; most of them were too preoccupied dancing with their other half's to notice them anyway. Stephen wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist, drawing him close. He laid his head on Brendan's chest being marginally shorter than him. Brendan was unsure of where to put his hands for a moment but then opted to mirror Stephen's movements by wrapping them around the smaller man's waist.

Brendan held him tightly, gently swaying to the music. People started to filter out of the room after a while, saying their goodbyes. Brendan and Stephen hardly noticed, so absorbed they were in each other. It wasn't until the room was completely empty save themselves that Brendan noticed.

"Just us again" he said, his voice rough.

"How it should be" Stephen said softly, holding Brendan tighter.

"Ye" Brendan agreed, kissing the top of Stephen's head. "Always".


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next morning the two men woke up lying on the living room floor surrounded by empty beer cans and cups as well as discarded clothes; their own to be more precise.

Brendan opened his eyes, feeling distinctly groggy and just a bit hung-over. He couldn't remember all of the details of last night. He did remember that after everyone had left Stephen and him had thrown a little party of their own for just the two of them… Brendan smirked, beginning to remember it fondly.

"_Stephen?" Brendan asked softly when the music finally ended. _

"_Hm?" Stephen asked, his voice muffled by his face being against Brendan's chest. _

"_We should move" _

"_Ugh, why?" Stephen groaned. _

"_We can't stay like this all night" Brendan replied reasonably. He moved out of Stephen's embrace to look into his face, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "Have ye forgiven me now?" he asked with a sly smile. _

_Stephen attempted to hide the smile trying to ghost across his face. "I think I'd forgive you anything" _

_Brendan's brow furrowed. "Too much, I think" _

_Stephen frowned, considering this. "You're right. But this is a fresh start for us, and well it is nice to know Noah won't be bothering me anymore…" _

"_Was he bothering ye that much?" Brendan asked, his anger rising. _

"_No! Not that much, he was just a bit persistent. Glad he's gotten the message now" _

"_Ye, me too" Brendan said darkly. _

_Stephen looked up at Brendan, his eyes shining. Brendan smirked, wondering what he was looking at so intently. _

"_May I help ye with something?" He asked with amusement. _

"_No… just admiring you" Stephen said, grinning like a fool. _

"_Ye are drunk" Brendan accused, laughing. _

"_No! I can proper hold my alcohol, me" _

"_Ye sure…" _

_Stephen's bottom lip pouted outwards for a moment, making Brendan laugh even more. _

"_Ye are so cute when ye are sulking…" he teased, stroking along Stephen's lip. _

_Stephen's tongue darted out to lick Brendan's finger making Brendan cock his head to the side in further amusement. _

"_Did ye just lick me, Stephen?" _

"_You do that so much, I've always wanted to do it" Stephen grinned. "Now I feel as though I can get away with it" he winked. _

"_Oh do ye now?" Brendan's eyes sparkled dangerously making Stephen freeze. Brendan grinned however and grabbed Stephen around the waist, spinning him around easily. _

_Stephen laughed, shocked. "Brendan! I'll be sick!"_

"_I thought ye wasn't drunk?" Brendan countered. _

"_From the dizziness I mean!" _

_Brendan stopped spinning him but didn't remove his arms from around Stephen's waist. He pulled him closer towards himself, kissing against his neck. "Yer not going anywhere" he whispered into Stephen's ear seductively. Stephen shivered in his arms. _

"_Wouldn't want to…" he whispered back. _

_Brendan turned him round to kiss him, his hands tangled in his hair, their bodies pressed closely together. Brendan could taste the alcohol on Stephen's breath but he found it strangely appealing. _

"_Brendan?" Stephen asked breathlessly. _

"_Yes, Stephen?" _

"_I think I am drunk" _

_Brendan chuckled lightly. "And what, may I ask, has brought ye to this stunning conclusion?" _

_Stephen giggled. "I want you to…" he flushed, embarrassed. He moved towards Brendan's ear, whispering fervently. _

_Brendan's eyes widened at his words before smirking dangerously. "Oh do ye now? Well that can be arranged…" _

_Stephen moved backwards, out of Brendan's grasp. Brendan followed him, his eyes dark with desire. Stephen moved as far as the kitchen, his back hitting the table. He removed his clothes slowly; almost uncertainly. Brendan licked his lips, watching him intently. _

_Once undressed, Stephen positioned himself atop the table, ready for Brendan. Brendan strolled forwards, smirking smugly. _

"_Oh this will be fun…" he murmured, removing his shirt. _

_A while later the two men found themselves splayed on the floor, half-dressed; Brendan sitting with his shirt open at the chest and Stephen not wearing anything on his top half at all. Stephen was leaning against Brendan's chest, his eyes half-lidded with satisfaction. Brendan's fingers trailed along Stephen's bare stomach, enjoying the half-moans it elicited from Stephen's mouth. _

_In his other hand Brendan held the half-empty bottle of whiskey; he and Stephen had decided that more drinking was compulsory and considering their current location on the floor, they couldn't be doing with glasses of any sort. Brendan took a swig before passing it to Stephen, who coughed when the drink hit the back of his throat. _

"_How do you drink this stuff so much?" Stephen asked incredulously, spluttering. _

"_Ye get used to it" Brendan replied, taking the bottle out of Stephen's hands. "Ask me something, Stephen" _

"_Like what?" _

"_Anything ye like" _

_Stephen paused, considering. "Anything?" he asked, turning his head slightly to look at Brendan. _

"_Within reason…" Brendan replied, smirking slightly. _

"_Okay… you asked for it. How long have you been in love with me for?" Stephen ducked his head, embarrassed. Clearly the question had been burning him for some time. Brendan was silent for a moment, considering. Stephen looked distinctly nervous. "Is that a bad question?" he asked uncertainly, taking another swig of whiskey for luck, his tongue sticking out at the sensation of it. _

"_No… it's fine. It's just, difficult, I guess to talk to ye like this" _

"_Just try" Stephen said softly, looking into Brendan's face again. _

"_Alright… I think it was that week of the fire" _

"_Really? But I was accusing you of all sorts" _

"_I know, but I deserved it, in a way. I guess it was seeing ye like that, so sad, so lost. Needing me for something more than…well ye know. And then ye took all that away, when ye chose Rae" _

"_It seemed like the right choice at the time" Stephen mumbled. _

"_Oh I'm sure it was" Brendan nodded. "I was a tosser, still am really"_

_Stephen laughed. "That doesn't really answer my question though. I want to know the exact moment" _

_Brendan groaned, squirming uncomfortably. Brendan Brady did not squirm. _

"_Is this important?" He countered. _

"_Yes! If it helps I'll tell you mine first" _

"_By all means…" _

"_It was that first night we were together, proper like. My head was all over the place but I just forgot everything when you kissed me and took me to bed. And then spending the whole night with you, curled up against you. I don't think I've ever felt so terrified of a person and yet so comforted by them at the same time. You were like a thunderstorm; terrifying but so exhilarating. Oh I'm going on now aren't I…?" Stephen trailed off at the unreadable expression on Brendan's face. _

_Brendan kissed him suddenly, hard. When he pulled away he said calmly: "It was when ye shouted at me in the hospital room with Amy and I knew something was wrong, because no one ever made me feel so angry and yet so intrigued at the same time. Of course, being me, I pushed it to the side, didn't explore it any further. Let it build and build for months afterwards, drawing ye in, pushing ye out. But I think it really hit me when ye got hurt by that car… and I realised I couldn't possibly let anything or anyone take ye away from me" _

_Brendan tightened his hold on Stephen for a moment but then let the moment pass, feeling far too vulnerable. He coughed, uncomfortable. Stephen sensed his discomfort and said nothing in response; merely squeezing Brendan's hand tightly in reassurance. After several moments of silence, Stephen spoke up. _

"_Fancy playing cards?" _

_And that was how mere minutes after their declarations, the two men were sat opposite each other, decks of cards held unsteadily in their drunk-induced hands. _

"_I win" Brendan said smugly, laying his cards down on the floor. _

"_You do? What were we playing again?" Stephen asked distractedly, taking another swig of whiskey. The bottle was getting dangerously low now. _

"_I think ye have had enough, Stephen" Brendan said, reaching over for the bottle. His balance was not what it was however so he had to steady himself before he fell flat on his face on the floor. Stephen laughed, hiccupping as a result. _

"_I don't think, Brendy, Brendo, Brenster, I've ever been sooo drunk" Stephen giggled. _

_Brendan looked at him through bleary eyes. "Ye clearly can't hold ye drink, Stephen" Brendan replied, rising from his sitting position to get more whiskey; tottering dangerously on his feet as a result. _

"_Ha! You can't even walk straight!" Stephen rose also, following Brendan a few paces before pausing, clutching the kitchen counter for support. "I'm all dizzy"_

"_Idiot" Brendan murmured. Walking towards him in what he thought was an alluring saunter. Judging by Stephen's renewed set of uncontrollable giggles however, he was clearly wrong. _

_Brendan stood in front of Stephen, trying to focus on his face. He attempted his most serious look but that only made Stephen laugh more boisterously. _

"_Oooh" Stephen said, reaching out to brush Brendan's moustache. "I like some tashe, me" _

"_Who doesn't?" Brendan replied, cocking an eyebrow. _

"_Ha…" Stephen said, patting Brendan's chest. "I feel sleepy" he suddenly declared, walking unsteadily back to the living room. Presumably the sofa was too far for Stephen to travel because he merely collapsed onto the floor, curling up in a ball as usual and within minutes was sound asleep; making cute little snuffling noises as he slept. Brendan sighed, shrugging and thinking to hell with it and laying on the floor beside Stephen, his arm thrown across him protectively. He had certainly slept in worse places…_

And now in the present, Brendan remembered exactly how they had ended up on the floor, surrounded by mess and absent clothing. His head was pounding too much to make any movement and Stephen really did look so peaceful sleeping that Brendan decided that a few extra hours of kip couldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Ste decided that it felt nice to be back at work again. It had taken several hours to clean the flat the day before; proven more difficult whilst nursing a hangover. Neither of them said very much; it hurt too much to speak. After a good nights rest however, Ste felt refreshed again and ready to begin the week, starting with Monday afternoon at the club.

Brendan was busy in the office as usual. It felt weird to Ste that he was still his boss. Whoever said that sleeping with your boss was a big mistake had clearly never met Brendan Brady. He was a man no rational person could possibly say no to. Ste thanked his lucky stars every day that he was with him; well, now that things were settled and lovely that is.

Distracted by his musings, Ste didn't notice the customer at first until he cleared his throat pointedly.

"Sorry!" he said hastily, looking up. "What can I get you?"

The man smiled amiably. He looked strangely familiar but Ste couldn't work out why.

"I'll have a scotch, please" he said pleasantly.

"No problem" Ste said cheerfully. It always paid to be pleasant to customers; sometimes they tipped considerably well. This man looked as though he earned a fair bit of money anyway. He was dressed in a smart, blue suit. He seemed fairly young, quite muscled with dark hair. Ste couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. He was awfully terrible when it came to remembering peoples' names and faces.

Ste placed the scotch on the bar and collected the man's crisp twenty pound note. He fetched his change, placing the notes and coins into the man's hand. It felt very warm. Ste glanced towards the office door as though willing Brendan to emerge. It had been an hour at least since he had seen him. Ste smiled to himself; he really had it bad…

The man coughed, startling Ste out of his thoughts.

"Was there anything else?" Ste asked, furrowing his brow.

"I was just curious what you were thinking about so fondly" The man said, looking at Ste intently.

Ste felt very uncomfortable indeed. "Oh, just um… I was wondering where my boss was" he said, somewhat truthfully.

The man nodded as though he expected this answer. "Nice bloke is he? Your boss?"

"Yeah, he's great" Ste replied, feeling edgy for some reason.

"Great? Wow, you don't hear many employees say such nice things about their bosses"

"Yeah well, Brendan isn't like most bosses" Ste murmured, starting to wonder what this man's business was. Why was he asking all these strange questions?

"Brendan is it? Not Mr Brady?" The man's eyebrows rose.

"How do you know his last name?" Ste asked suspiciously, starting to think something was definitely amiss here.

The man chuckled. "We've…met"

Ste's eyes narrowed. Was this man another past lover? Like Macca? Ste's hands clenched on the bar.

"Oh yeah?" he asked evenly. "In what circumstances may I ask?"

"Oh not the best, I can assure you" The man's eyes twinkled. He gazed at Ste as though searching for something in his face. "You really are a lovely young man, aren't you? I can see what Brendan sees in you"

"Excuse me?" Ste asked, starting to feel alarmed. "How did you-"

Ste was cut off however by the office door slamming shut as Brendan strode over, his eyes focused on some papers. The man placed a hand over Ste's which had previously been clenched on top of the bar. Ste snatched his hand away hastily just as Brendan looked up, taking in Ste and the man opposite him. Everything happened so quickly then that Ste barely had time to register it all. One minute Brendan was frozen motionless in place, his eyes darkening maliciously, his hands balling into fists. In what felt like a split second he had closed the distance between himself and the man and had him over the bar, his arm across his throat, his face closely against his.

"What the fuck are ye doing here?" Brendan asked angrily; spit flying from his mouth carelessly. The man laughed beneath him, struggling to speak with Brendan's arm across his throat.

"Oh I was in the area, thought I'd drop by, see how Ste was doing after his most _unfortunate _accident"

Something clicked in Ste's head. His chest tightened, his breath hitched. He had seen this man before. He had seen him that day in the club when Brendan had asked him into his office. He recalled nightmares of what had happened to him; imagining some faceless man who had caused all of his misery. Now that man had a face Ste would never forget. Andy's face.

"Ye don't go near him, ye hear me! I'll fucking rip your throat out!" Brendan was looking more dangerous and frightening than Ste had ever seen him. It was lucky no one was currently occupying the bar save themselves.

"Brendan…" he said hesitantly, his voice coming out strange and distorted. He was scared for him more than himself. He knew what Andy was capable of; had been a victim of his crimes himself.

Brendan looked up at Ste as though only now remembering he was there.

"Go home, Stephen" he said gently but firmly.

Ste was incredulous. "Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving you!"

"Stephen!" Brendan almost shouted. "For once will ye just listen to me? I don't want ye here! Ye have to go home now!" There was an edge to his voice which alarmed Ste profusely.

He opened his mouth as though to argue but the look which Brendan fixed him with was enough to knock him speechless. How the man could convey all the hurt, all the rage, all the anguish he felt in one single look astonished Ste to no end. He wasn't about to argue twice. He swiftly moved from behind the bar towards the exit, glancing back worriedly at Brendan who still had Andy poised in a vice-like grip. Ste swept down the stairs before he lost his nerve and headed back…


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ste hesitated when he walked outside the club, the cold air whipping his face. Surely Brendan had learnt by now that Ste never listened when he was supposed to. He wasn't about to go home and twiddle his thumbs waiting for Brendan to come home battered, or worse. Ste shivered but it had nothing to do with the wind. He leaned against the wall outside the club and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Why did Andy have to come back now? Things were finally settled; Brendan and him had never been happier. Why couldn't he just leave them alone? What could he possibly want now? Ste wanted to ask him all of these things as well as telling him to piss off and leave them be. But of course Brendan would never let him near him. He probably wouldn't even let him leave the flat after this.

Ste groaned, frustrated. He could take care of himself. Sure Andy had run him over, or gotten someone else to, he never did know for certain. That wasn't the same as physically overpowering him; it was just dumb luck that Ste crossed the road at the right time. Andy wasn't so tough; Ste had certainly dealt with worse. He wasn't about to let himself be bullied, not by anyone.

Ste steeled himself, prepared to re-enter the club. He didn't need to however; he heard footsteps coming closer and pressed himself behind the wall, hidden. He could have kicked himself. Who exactly was he hiding from? He saw Andy leave the club, smirking but apparently unharmed. Ste watched him walk off down the road and get into a fancy car, driving off. It wasn't the same car that had hit him he didn't think; Andy wouldn't have been that careless.

Distracted by his thoughts, Ste didn't notice someone sneak up behind him.

"I thought I told ye to go home, Stephen" Brendan said, clearly annoyed.

Ste almost jumped out of his skin. "Brendan! Don't sneak up on me like that" he placed his hand across his chest, willing his heart to stop beating so fast.

"I'm sorry, Stephen" he didn't sound that sorry. "I knew ye wouldn't go home like I said"

"Of course not. So what happened?" Ste turned to face Brendan. Ste was relieved to see he was all in one piece as well.

"That can wait" Brendan grabbed Ste's hand tightly and began pulling him along gently.

"Where are we going?" Ste asked suspiciously, pausing in his steps. Brendan pulled his hand harder until Ste started to walk again.

"Home" Brendan said bluntly, never once relinquishing his tight grip on Ste's hand.

"But my shift isn't over! And neither is yours"

"I don't care" Brendan grunted. His pace was swift; Ste had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"Well I do! I can't afford to miss work, I have kids to feed" Ste whined, attempting to pull out of Brendan's hand.

Brendan held on even tighter. "I'll still pay ye, Stephen. This isn't yer fault"

"Why do I have to go home though? Andy's gone, I saw him leave!"

Brendan turned back sharply. "Ye aren't to go anywhere near him, do ye hear me?" His voice was low, even. He sounded a mixture of horrified and firm.

"Of course not" Ste grumbled. "But I don't see why I have to go home"

"Because…will ye just trust me on this one?" Brendan replied, clearly aggravated. They had almost reached their flat now.

"Alright" Ste said, deciding to wait to argue his point until they were in the flat.

Brendan took his keys out with one hand. Ste noticed that his hand was shaking violently.

"Bren, do you want me to-"

"No! I can handle it" Brendan snapped, putting the key in the lock and opening the door, dragging Ste in with him.

He finally let go of Ste's hand and then promptly locked the front door and the back door as well for good measure. Ste just stared at him.

"You're being paranoid" he accused. Brendan stood in front of him, looking at him sternly.

"I don't want ye leaving the house" he said bluntly, his eyes glazed over and unseeing.

"What!" Ste fumed. "I have to leave sometime, Bren! You're being ridiculous" he shook his head, staring at Brendan in disbelief.

"It's for ye own safety"

"I don't care! I can take care of myself" Ste grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ye don't have to, it's what I'm here for" Brendan replied, still unfazed by Ste's annoyance. It aggravated Ste to no end.

"But it isn't! We're a couple, we're on equal ground. You don't have to protect me; I'm more than capable of looking after myself"

"Even so" Brendan grumbled, distracted. "Ye don't know what Andy's capable of"

"I do actually! I was the one who got hit by the car because of him! Not you"

Brendan winced at Ste's words, his expression crumbling. Ste immediately regretted what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Bren" he sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "But you can't keep me in here, I won't allow it"

Brendan sat beside him, tense. "Alright" he agreed reluctantly. He looked at Ste suddenly, very serious. "But I don't want ye going out alone, ye have to be around other people at all times. And no going out at night, at least for a little while"

Ste pursed his lips, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument. "Okay" he agreed reluctantly. If it made Brendan feel better, he might as well agree to it. Brendan's shoulders relaxed slightly at his words.

"Thank ye" he said, pulling Ste to himself closely and holding him tight, his lips in his hair. "I'm sorry I dragged ye here. I just got a bit…anxious"

"You don't say" Ste said sarcastically but he sighed, pulling away from Brendan slightly to look at his face. "I'll be fine, Andy's not an idiot. He won't come after me again"

Brendan didn't look too convinced. "He told me he'd be seeing me"

"That could mean anything" Ste said lamely. "Look, I'll be really careful. I always have my phone on me in case of emergencies, and I'll make sure people are always around to keep an eye on me when you aren't there"

Brendan nodded, appeased for now.

"Just relax" Ste said, rubbing Brendan's shoulder. "Want me to run us a bath?"

"Ye that would be nice. I told Cheryl we were both coming down with a stomach bug so we won't have to go back to work again today"

"That wasn't really necessary" Ste pointed out, rising and moving towards the bathroom.

"It made me feel better, okay?" Brendan replied, leaning against the bathroom door.

Ste started to run the bath. "What exactly did he say to you then?" Ste asked. Brendan's eyes gazed off into the distance.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Bren…"

"No, Stephen. Just run the bath; let's forget it for now, ye?"

Ste sighed, his curiosity unsatisfied. "Hadn't you better let Warren know?" Ste asked suddenly.

"Ye, good idea. I'll go do that" Brendan said, still distracted.

He came back a few moments later, holding his phone. "I texted him" he stated, putting his phone on the windowsill.

"Good" Ste nodded, turning off the tap. "Ready?"

Brendan moved forwards, his hands more steady now. He slowly undressed Ste as though he was too delicate for any rough handling. Ste took off Brendan's clothes afterwards; trailing a hand gently down his bare back, making Brendan groan from the back of his throat.

Brendan stepped in first and lay down before Ste followed him in, lying against Brendan's chest. It was lucky that their bath was big enough for the both of them; it was the only point on which they were unmoveable when buying the flat. Brendan was used to the luxury of baths and as for Ste, his old bath and shower had been so poor that he simply couldn't resist the opportunity to have a nice one for a change.

Ste played with some bubbles in the palms of his hands, smoothing them against his face to create a beard and moustache. He turned his head to show Brendan who looked at him in affectionate bemusement. The smile he wore didn't quite reach his eyes however.

"Please don't worry" Ste said quietly, splashing his face.

"I won't" Brendan replied, his voice rough.

Ste leaned forwards, cupping Brendan's cheek and kissing him softly. "Everything will be okay, we'll be safe"

"I know" Brendan said, but he didn't sound so sure. He smiled though as if to reassure Ste.

"I love you" Ste said tenderly, his eyes searing into Brendan's.

"I know" Brendan repeated, pulling him close to lie on his wet chest, the hairs smoothed down by the water.

Ste didn't know what would happen next but for Brendan's sake he was going to be as calm and positive about it all as was humanely possible. One of them had to be after all.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_Earlier at the club…_

Brendan watched Stephen walk down the stairs out of the corner of his eye, still focused on Andy in case he tried anything. When he was satisfied that he was gone, Brendan released his grip on Andy and took a step away from him, panting hard.

Andy rearranged his suit, rubbing at his throat which had turned red from the pressure Brendan had put on it.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked mildly.

"It could have been a lot worse" Brendan said through gritted teeth. His knuckles were turning white from being so gripped in rage. "What the fuck do ye think yer doing here, eh?"

Andy smiled easily. "We have unfinished business, my friend"

"I ain't yer friend" Brendan snarled.

Andy held up his hands in submission. "Alright. Just hear me out"

"I'm listening" Brendan grunted.

"I think you and Mr Fox lied to me" Andy said evenly. Brendan opened his mouth but closed it again, not trusting himself to say anything he wouldn't later regret. "Because you see, I've been looking for Danny while I've been away"

Brendan found himself laughing darkly. "Oh you went all over the world did ye? I don't know what country he went to" he lied easily. Andy raised his eyebrows, still smiling.

"I've been to all the places he had contacts and no ones heard a word from him"

"Maybe he went somewhere else, perhaps he's retired" Brendan laughed shortly.

"I really doubt that" Andy said. "I never did believe he went abroad but I wanted to give you and Warren the benefit of the doubt so I did. But now I'm convinced I've been lied to. And I don't like it" Andy's smile started to fade. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Brendan shrugged, moving behind the bar to pour himself a drink. "Not my problem, mate. Warren gave ye the money ye wanted so we're done" Brendan tried not to let any anxiety show on his face. Men like Andy practically fed on fear; Brendan wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Four grand hardly compensates for the loss of a dear friend and cousin"

"Like I said, not my problem"

"Oh it will be" Andy said dangerously, his eyes sparkling.

"Will it now?" Brendan asked indifferently, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"It will be if I involve Stephen"

Brendan slammed down his whiskey. "Ye don't get to call him Stephen. I don't want ye even sharing the same air as him" Brendan's cool exterior was threatening to crumble; people really knew where to hit him with his weaknesses.

Andy laughed dryly. "It would be a shame to involve _Ste_, he really is stunning. I wouldn't mind a bit of that myself…" He said thoughtfully.

Brendan bit his tongue, preventing himself from rising to the bait. It was exactly what Andy wanted.

"This is between us and Warren. Leave him out of it; it isn't anything to do with him"

"Oh isn't it? I was thinking about that you know. I don't know which one of you did it but I'm pretty sure Danny must have said something pretty terrible for one of you to finish him off. So who was it? The lovely Theresa or the stunning Stephen? The suspense is killing me". Andy looked sadistically gleeful. It made Brendan feel sick to his stomach.

"For someone who thinks his cousin has been done in, ye don't seem too upset about it" Brendan said ironically.

"Oh I am. But it does let me play with you and Warren for a while which is great fun" Andy grinned. He really was a crazy bastard, Brendan thought.

"Play with Warren all ye like. Just leave me and Stephen out of it"

"Why should I?"

"Because yer lucky I've let yer live this long after what ye did to him" Brendan snarled. Andy laughed in response.

"That was just a taster. I could do a lot worse, believe me" Andy started to move towards the stairs. "I'll be seeing you real soon, Brendan. You'd best keep that boy close to your chest, wouldn't want anyone swooping down and snapping him up" Andy licked his lips and descended the stairs.

Brendan fumed quietly beneath the surface. Needing something to lash out on, he threw his whiskey glass across the room, hearing it smash against the wall. It satisfied him temporarily. Stilling his shaking hands, Brendan went to find Stephen who he doubted very much had gone home after all…

XXX

Brendan towelled his hair dry, sitting on the bed wrapped in another towel around his waist. He was still reeling from his conversation with Andy; he didn't think this would be the last they saw of him. He could tell that Stephen was trying to put a brave face on it but was just as scared as Brendan was. He was probably more scared for Brendan than he was for himself and Brendan couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's devotion. He would never in a million years let Andy get his filthy hands on _his _Stephen. No chance. He was no Noah; he could actually hurt Stephen somehow, just like Brendan had done not so long ago. Brendan glared down at his knuckles as though condemning them for their actions against Stephen even though they were powered by his own sick, twisted mind.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asked tentatively, stepping into the room half dressed.

"Ye" Brendan said softly, looking up. "I'm fine. Come here a minute" he opened out his arm for Stephen to slot into easily. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to ye, okay?"

Stephen took a deep breath. "I know that. But I don't want anything to happen to you either. You have to stay away from Andy; don't do to him what you did to Danny"

"What if I haven't got a choice?"

"You always have a choice! You can't just kill anyone who threatens me. Now that I'm with you a lot of dodgy people from your past might want to get at me"

Brendan stiffened, his eyes unblinking.

"Look, you just have to deal with it, alright?"

Brendan stayed silent, mulling things over in his mind.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Stephen protested, reading his silence.

"Maybe ye should" Brendan said quietly.

Stephen gripped Brendan's arm. "Can you look at me, Bren?"

Brendan looked at him, feeling tired suddenly.

"I don't care if people go after me because of us, it doesn't change anything. I'll love you no matter what and I'll never leave you, ever. What was it you told me after I first kissed you? You wouldn't tell anyone what happened even if they had a gun to your head? Well that's me, I wouldn't give you up even if they had a gun to _my _head because-"

Brendan cut him off by kissing him suddenly. Stephen responded almost immediately, his hands tangling themselves in Brendan's dark hair, pulling his mouth closer to his own.

Brendan positioned himself on top of Stephen, practically tearing his clothes off in his haste to get at the soft skin beneath. Stephen groaned as Brendan kissed him down the length of his torso, getting closer and closer to his groin area. Brendan took Stephen into his mouth causing Stephen to buck against him in pleasure. Brendan placed a careful hand on his stomach to keep him there, making Stephen groan even more.

Lubricating Stephen with his spit, Brendan positioned himself on top of him, pushing himself inside. Stephen gripped his arms, surprised by the suddenness of feeling Brendan around him. Brendan moved himself on top of Stephen, enjoying the pure delight and freedom with which he was able to enjoy this. It pushed every dark thought out of his mind being here in this moment with Stephen, prepared to give himself completely to the euphoria of the situation.

The two men continued in this manner, cut off from the outside world. All that mattered to them at that exact moment in time was each other; the feel of each other, the taste. Brendan seared his lips with Stephen's as they called out each others names. Deep inside Brendan knew that nothing and no one would ever tear them apart. Any attempt to do so was pure lunacy, and Brendan was not prepared to stand for it…


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A few weeks passed by uneventfully. Andy had seemingly disappeared for the moment. Brendan still had a lurking doubt in the back of his mind but he tried to dispel it when he was around Stephen. He didn't want him to know it was still worrying him because it put a strain on their relationship that they really didn't need. Only last week they had had a major argument over the whole thing…

_One Week Ago…_

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked, sighing in exasperation.

"Nothing" Brendan lied easily, his eyes focused on the television screen.

Stephen took the remote out of his hands, turning the television off.

"You've been off for ages" Stephen accused.

Brendan sighed deeply. "Just leave it ye?" Brendan took the remote back and switched the television back on.

Stephen turned it off from the actual set. "Will you just talk to me for five minutes without distracting me or yourself or changing the subject?" Stephen stood with his arms crossed, staring Brendan down until he caved.

"Listen, Stephen. I am in no mood to discuss this right now. I don't want to fall out with ye" Brendan stood up and walked to the bedroom. Stephen followed.

"This is about Andy isn't it? We haven't seen anything of him for over a week now"

"That doesn't mean he won't come back" Brendan said shortly, pulling off his shirt to change.

"We can't just wait around for something bad to happen, we have to get on with our lives" Stephen reasoned. Brendan didn't turn around to face him.

"Ye are my life, Stephen. I only care about a few things; my family and you. That's it" Brendan's voice was rough with suppressed emotion.

"I know that" Stephen said quietly. "But I'm just saying it's better to let this Andy thing go, at least for now until something actually happens. Did you speak to Warren?"

"Ye, he was no help" Brendan pulled off his trousers a little too angrily. "Can't think much of Theresa if he doesn't care that she could get hurt"

"Are they even together?" Stephen asked curiously.

"Don't think so. Warren's just trailing around after her, pathetic" Brendan's voice was clipped. He could practically feel Stephen tense behind him.

"It would be a bit weird if Theresa went for Warren. He isn't really her type from what I remember" Stephen said vaguely.

Brendan turned round sharply. "Oh ye? And what do ye know about it?"

Stephen hesitated. "Well, me and Theresa used to date…didn't I tell you that?" Stephen laughed nervously.

"No, ye did not" Brendan said brusquely.

"Oh, well it isn't important" Stephen said a little too breezily.

"It isn't? Who else have ye knocked around with eh? Who's next on ye list? Andy?" Brendan was feeling out of control, he couldn't stop the words tumbling out of his lips.

"What is the _matter _with you?" Stephen asked angrily.

"Who the fuck knows!" Brendan raged back, his hands sweeping in agitation through his hair. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" Stephen asked, confused.

"What about Andy?"

"You think I'd go for Andy? He put me in hospital for fucks sake! How could I go with a man who did that?" Stephen fumed in response.

"Well it didn't stop ye getting with me did it?" Brendan countered, resolute.

Stephen stared at him disbelievingly. "That was different!" he finally argued.

"How? I used to beat yer up, how is that any different from what Andy did to ye?"

"It's completely different! You did that to me from a very dark place, Andy did it to gain a reaction from you, it was all planned. Yours wasn't"

"And if he hadn't done that? Would ye have been interested?" Brendan asked, desperately needing reassurance for some reason.

"You know what, Brendan? I'm not gonna stand here and defend myself to you" Stephen stormed out of the room. Brendan followed him.

"Where are ye going?" Brendan asked when he noticed Stephen putting on his coat.

"Out" Stephen said bluntly, yanking open the front door.

"Like hell ye are!" Brendan snarled, grabbing his leather jacket and following Stephen outside.

"Leave me alone!" Stephen yelled, walking quickly ahead. It was pouring with rain and it was dark. There was no way in hell Brendan was going to let Stephen roam the streets by himself.

"I'm not gonna chase ye all night!" Brendan yelled out.

"So don't!"

Brendan huffed out a breath, frustrated. He didn't slacken in his pace. Stephen was practically jogging ahead to get away from him.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to ask it. It's just something Andy said about ye, that's all" Brendan was right behind Stephen now. He grabbed onto the back of his jacket, spinning him round to face him.

Stephen's eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. He was soaking wet, his hair lie flat sticking to his forehead. Brendan could only imagine how he looked himself right now. He rarely allowed himself to go out without styling his hair.

"I can't believe you would even ask it after all we've been through, and about Andy for fucks sake!" Stephen looked extremely pissed off. He was shivering as well, his jacket wasn't that thick.

"Can we discuss this inside?" Brendan asked, trying to get the sensation back into his fingers.

"No! Let's sort it out right here, right now" Stephen appeared unmoveable.

Brendan gritted his teeth. "Fine" he pulled Stephen down the alleyway so that they missed at least some of the downpour. "Right, so what do ye wanna hear then?"

"I don't want to hear anything! I want you to take back what you said!"

"Well I take it back, happy?"

"No!"

"Ye are insufferable"

"I'm a saint compared to you!"

"Oh ye?"

"How could you even suggest such a thing? Andy completely repulses me" Stephen shuddered. Brendan couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the revulsion.

"Why's that then? He's…handsome I guess"

"Then _you_ shag him!" Stephen clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. "Shit… no, I didn't mean that"

"Easy for things like that to slip out isn't it?" Brendan asked sardonically. He was surprised to see Stephen sniggering behind his hand.

"This is madness!" He proclaimed, attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Well I knew that already"

"Bren…" Stephen began, his tone a little softer. "I want you, I love _you. _I had the chance to go off and be in some boring, meaningless relationship but I chose not to. I chose _you_. You need to start believing in yourself a little bit more"

"Oh shut up" Brendan said gruffly, pulling Stephen towards himself. "I was being possessive, stupid, all of the above. I wholeheartedly take it back" he said with apparent irony.

"Well, good" Stephen smirked. "Are you going to kiss me, Mr Brady?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Brendan did have him backed against the wall.

"Maybe…" Brendan teased, drawing Stephen closer for a kiss. It was wet and clumsy and the rain was getting harder by the minute, blurring their vision. "Should we continue this in a dryer place?"

"In a minute" Stephen breathed. "I've never had it outside before…"

"Ye haven't?" Brendan asked seductively. "Well we'll have to change that…"

XXX

Brendan smiled to himself at the memory. After their little excursion outside Brendan had taken Stephen home and shown him exactly what he meant to him. After that things had slowly gotten back to normal. Brendan was still on edge but he hid it well, he didn't want to worry Stephen unnecessarily.

After all of the angst lately Brendan felt as though he needed a night off away from the village. He had asked Cheryl if Stephen and him could take the night off to go out somewhere. Cheryl had been more than happy to comply.

"Where are you taking him then?" Cheryl asked excitedly, leaning on the bar.

"Just a restaurant up town. Nothing too fancy, that's not really Stephen's style"

"Aw that's lovely! God, I want a boyfriend" Cheryl declared, her shoulders slumped over.

"You'll find someone, Sis. Be patient" Brendan reassured her.

"It took me long enough to find Warren! How long will it take for me to find someone else?"

"Warren was hardly the right choice. Give it time, Mr Right will come along" Brendan said with a touch of irony.

"Well that's easy for you to say, yours already has" Cheryl commented, smiling.

Brendan coughed. "Well…ye" he said uncomfortably. Cheryl sighed.

"Go on then, get outta here! Go enjoy your romantic dinner but spare a thought for us lonely hearts, either stuck here or stuck at home with a DVD" Cheryl pouted.

"Ye are always welcome to come to ours, ye know that" Brendan said, kissing her cheek.

"I don't wanna be a third wheel" Cheryl reasoned. "But thanks, love. See you later, yeah?"

"Ye, bye, Sis" Brendan waved and left the club. Stephen was already at home expecting Brendan to come back with dinner. He wanted to surprise him by taking him out.

"I'm back" he called out, closing the door after him. Stephen emerged from the bedroom smiling. His smile faded when he realised Brendan's hands were empty.

"Where's the food?" He asked in confusion.

"We aren't eating in, we're eating out. Get yerself dressed" Brendan winked.

Stephen slowly started to grin. "Really? Our first proper romantic date out in public?"

"Yep, pretty much"

Stephen leapt forward, kissing Brendan clumsily on the mouth. "I'll go get ready!" he said joyfully, rushing back to the bedroom, stumbling over his own feet in his haste. Brendan chuckled, loving him more and more every day.

They arrived at the restaurant in town an hour later. Brendan was dressed in one of his best suits with a dark red shirt underneath. Stephen had worn a smart white polo shirt with his leather jacket on top to look smarter. They were only going to a local Indian restaurant so not much fuss was needed. Brendan opened the door for Stephen and ushered him in, Stephen grinning at him the whole time. Brendan couldn't resist smiling back. It had been a long time since Stephen had smiled like that, like he was relaxed and content again.

They sat at a table in a more private area with other couples sitting nearby enjoying the romantic atmosphere. Stephen smiled happily at Brendan over the top of his menu. Brendan winked back at him.

Once they had ordered their drinks and food, Stephen immediately stretched a hand out for the Poppadoms, munching away cheerfully.

"Hey! Save some for me" Brendan said, laughing.

"I love Poppadoms, me" Stephen replied, chewing thoughtfully.

"I bet" Brendan replied, smirking.

"So how come you wanted to come out?" Stephen asked curiously, taking a sip of his Cola drink.

"I just thought we could do with a night out" Brendan replied.

"Hm, that's true" Stephen said. "We should do it more often" he added, placing a hand over Brendan's on the table.

Brendan didn't even flinch. "Definitely"

It was a lovely meal; Brendan was fully satisfied. Stephen chatted away constantly, clearly enjoying himself immensely. Brendan let him talk and just listened to him with affection. He sometimes forgot that Stephen was ten years younger than him and therefore had a lot more stamina. Brendan rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Keeping you up am I, old man?" Stephen teased.

"Don't be stupid, Stephen. I am totally energised" Brendan couldn't stifle the yawn which escaped.

"Ha! See, well let's get the bill and head home. You need your beauty sleep" Stephen winked.

"Do I? I thought I was pretty gorgeous anyway"

"Oh you are" Stephen agreed, rubbing Brendan's leg under the table with his foot. "I'll show you how much when we get home"

"I'll look forward to it" Brendan smirked. "I'll pay" he added when Stephen reached for his wallet.

"No, no. I wanna pay my share" Stephen objected.

"Stephen I make more than ye…"

"I don't care, we're equals. Besides its not as though its _that _expensive. I can afford it. I have a great boss who gives me plenty of shifts" Stephen's eyes sparkled.

Brendan sighed. "There's no point in me arguing is there?"

"Nope" Stephen said cheerfully, placing his money on the table.

Brendan placed his own on top and waited for Stephen to rise from his chair before he took his hand and led him to the door. Stephen stared at their clasped hands, a small smile breaking out over his face.

"What?" Brendan asked curiously.

"Just weird that we can do this now" Stephen replied. "I like it" he added, smiling wider.

"Well I've learnt a lot, Stephen"

"And I'm glad" Stephen said, both of them stepping out into the cold air. "Brr it's cold tonight!" Stephen rubbed at his arms to get the circulation going.

"Want my jacket?" Brendan offered. Stephen shook his head. "Okay then, ye can have me instead" Brendan wrapped an arm around Stephen's shoulders, holding him close. Stephen placed his arms around Brendan's torso in response, his goofy smile still plastered on his face where it hadn't wavered all night.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Stephen" Brendan murmured softly, kissing Stephen's neck. "Stephen" he repeated when he received no response except the soft snuffle of sleep. "It's time to get up" he said firmly. Stephen shifted slightly with a small moan of dissent.

Brendan sighed and attempted to climb out of bed but Stephen turned around at that moment and held him around the waist.

"Morning" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Ah so ye are awake then" Brendan muttered silkily.

"You give up too easy" Stephen protested, opening his eyes slowly. "What's the time?"

"Just gone eight. Come on, we have to be in work by nine"

"Why?" Stephen groaned in apparent despair. "We're a nightclub. Why do we have to get there so early?"

"To stock take, set things up for the lunchtime rush" Brendan reasoned. Stephen waved a hand at him.

"Excuses" he burrowed further into the covers and as a result, further into Brendan's chest.

"As much as I like a morning cuddle with ye, Stephen, we really do have to get ready"

"Oh fine" Stephen responded sulkily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. His hair was all over the place. He stretched a little, showing off the small muscles in his stomach. He hadn't even bothered throwing on pyjamas last night after their meal out and subsequent _afters _at home. Brendan eyed him appreciatively, licking his lips.

"Well, maybe we can be a little late" he amended, pushing Stephen back onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Every morning" Stephen murmured, laughing.

XXX

Eventually they found themselves walking to work. Stephen grabbed Brendan's hand and grinned at him. Brendan rolled his eyes but didn't let go. A few passers by gave them a few looks but they wasn't hostile; Brendan's glare back at them was however. Stephen squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. Brendan squeezed back, not looking at him.

They drew apart as they entered the club. Warren was sitting behind the bar, eyeing some paperwork. Stephen kissed Brendan softly on the mouth and went to change into his work uniform.

"Alright, Foxy?" Brendan asked easily, moving behind the bar.

Warren looked up at him, his expression unreadable. He said nothing. Brendan felt his palms itching.

"Something wrong?" he asked lightly, not wanting to appear anxious.

Warren looked at him again. "Andy" he said simply.

Brendan stiffened. "Not here?" He asked with effort.

"No. He came round to see me"

"And what did he say?" Brendan asked as though speaking to a small child. He had to keep it light, otherwise he would explode.

"He wants more money. Apparently four grand wasn't enough for him. Personally I think he just likes playing with us"

"Ye, think yer right there. What else did he say?"

"The usual threats" Warren said, waving a hand. "We should have sorted out that muppet when he had the chance" he said darkly.

"If he hadn't have left the country ye mean" Brendan amended.

"Hm, yeah" Warren said.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Brendan asked, sighing.

"Nothing" Warren said, straightening up. "He doesn't scare me. What could he possibly do?"

"He's already done a lot" Brendan said darkly.

"To you maybe" Warren said.

"To Stephen"

"As long as it isn't Theresa I don't really care"

"Ye, that's… nice" Brendan said, grimacing.

Warren furrowed his brow. "We look out for our own" he said quietly.

"Ye" Brendan agreed, looking over at Stephen who had just re-entered the room.

"Alright, Theresa?" Stephen greeted a figure emerging up the stairs. Warren stood up even straighter. Brendan turned around, amused.

"Theresa, what are ya doing here?" Warren asked, walking towards her. Theresa had the baby with her.

"I was just out with Kathleen Angel and thought I'd stop by" Theresa said brightly, smiling down at baby Kathleen Angel.

Warren followed her gaze and smiled, his expression soft. "It's nice to see you" he said genuinely. Brendan almost laughed but Stephen gave him a stern look as though reading his thoughts so he stifled it.

"Come into the office a minute" Warren offered. Theresa followed him to the door, nodding sociably at Stephen and Brendan.

Brendan turned to Stephen when the office door was closed. "Cosy aren't they?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah" Stephen agreed, frowning. "They can't be together surely"

Brendan shrugged. "Not our business I guess"

Stephen nodded in agreement. "Hey, I'll be late back tonight by the way"

"Why?" Brendan asked a little too suspiciously.

"Amy just texted me asking me round to see the kids" Stephen smiled, his face glowing. "You don't mind do you?" he added.

"Course not, Stephen. Don't take too long though, ye know I pine" Brendan said with a slight edge of irony.

"Oh I know you do" Stephen winked.

XXX

Later in the afternoon, Ste threw down his cloth and glanced at the clock.

"Home time for me" he announced happily.

Brendan looked up from his paper. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Come here" he murmured, holding out his arm. Ste happily walked towards him, settling himself on Brendan's lap. There were a few punters but Ste just ignored them. "Now, how long will ye be?" Brendan asked, wrapping his arms around Ste.

"Only an hour or two. Amy and Lee are taking the kids out for dinner"

"I don't mind if ye wanna go with them" Brendan offered.

"Nah its okay, it's important they spend time alone together. Amy said next time we should both come though"

"That would be…interesting" Brendan said, amused.

"You like Amy and Lee though, right?" Ste asked uncertainly.

"Of course" Brendan said, smiling. He kissed Ste gently on the cheek. Ste almost laughed from the tickle of his moustache. Strange how he still wasn't completely immune to it. "I'll see ye later then"

"Yeah, see you later" Ste smiled, hopping off of Brendan's lap. "Love ya!" he called over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

"Love ye too, don't be long" Brendan warned.

Ste turned back, laughing. "I won't, promise!"

XXX

Ste had a lovely couple of hours with the kids; time flew by far too quickly. Soon enough it was time to go.

"Daddy will see you very soon" he promised, stooping to kiss the both of them. "Can I come by again tomorrow?" he asked Amy when he straightened up.

"Of course, Ste. You don't have to ask" Amy replied, smiling. "How's Brendan?" she asked conversationally, opening the door for Ste.

"He's great. Wants me home I think" Ste said gesturing to his phone which had just vibrated. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Have a nice time with Lee and the kids tonight" Ste kissed Amy on the cheek and blew another kiss to the kids. "Bye!" he called happily. The kids and Amy waved him out.

Ste took out his phone, checking his message while he walked. 'Coming home now? Miss ye x"

Ste smiled to himself. To think a few months ago Brendan would never have dreamed of sending such a text. He replied back quickly: 'On my way, you big softie ;) x'

So distracted was he in his text, Ste didn't realise until it was too late that there were footsteps coming swiftly from behind him. He felt a gloved hand clasp around his mouth while an arm held his own arms securely behind his back. He struggled to free himself futilely.

"Don't try anything" a voice whispered menacingly into his ear. Ste nodded, petrified and stilled his actions of escape. He was made to walk towards a car before he was roughly bundled into it. He had dropped his phone in the scuffle.

When the car door was closed behind him, Ste was startled by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Ste!" Theresa said in alarm and relief.

"Theresa?" Ste asked, dumbfounded and confused. "What the hell's going on?"

Theresa opened her mouth to reply but was promptly told to shut up by the driver. Ste didn't recognise his voice. The car pulled away and Ste sat beside Theresa, stunned and terrified at what was going to happen next…

XXX

Brendan paced around the living room, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Stephen had told him he was on his way home over fifteen minutes ago. Not unusual really that he was late but Brendan couldn't help but feel a rising sense of unease. Making his decision quickly, Brendan pulled on his jacket and left the flat.

He walked briskly into the village, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. He pressed his phone to his ear, calling Stephen's number. It just kept ringing. He spotted Douglas crossing the road.

"Hey! Douglas, have ye seen Stephen?" he asked hastily.

Douglas looked at him apologetically. "No, sorry I haven't. Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No…no. Everything's fine. Do me a favour, ye? Go and find Warren for me?"

Douglas nodded, apparently deciding it was wise to not ask any questions.

"Good boy" Brendan said distractedly, patting Douglas on the shoulder before he set off in search of Warren.

He walked a few paces, calling Stephen's number again. Distantly he heard a phone ringing. Hastily starting forwards, Brendan located the sound when he saw a phone lying on the ground. He picked it up, examining it. It was Stephen's phone all right. It had the picture of the two of them Stephen had taken after their party. Brendan was looking sullen and moody with a smile threatening to creep onto his face whilst Stephen had a big, soppy grin on his own, his arm thrown easily over Brendan's shoulders.

Brendan blinked, glancing around himself. It wasn't long until Warren came jogging up to him, holding his phone. By the look on his face Brendan immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

"He's got them, Brendan. Theresa and Ste. Andy's got them"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The car lurched to a sudden stop. Ste almost cracked his head open on the seat in front of him. He'd always been told to wear his seatbelt as a kid; it was about the only good advice his mum ever gave him. It was a bit difficult to follow it now however when his hands were tied behind his back.

"You okay?" He mouthed to Theresa. She nodded, her eyes wide.

The car door opened suddenly and a pair of rough hands dragged Ste out. On the other side Ste heard Theresa scream as someone pulled her out as well.

"Leave her alone!" Ste yelled angrily. He got whacked in the ribs for his trouble.

Their captors led them into a darkened room. Ste couldn't tell exactly where they were. There were two chairs laid out for them next to each other. Ste and Theresa were thrown unceremoniously into them, their hands still tied securely behind their backs. Theresa struggled a little with her bonds but Ste gave her a warning look. He didn't want Theresa to get hurt like he just had. Better to keep quiet for the moment and see how things played out.

"Welcome" a sultry voice intoned, stepping into the room. His face was in shadow but Ste recognised the arrogant voice; Andy. "I'm sorry you had to be brought here so callously but I really had no choice" Andy stepped into the light; he was smiling wickedly at them both.

"No choice?" Ste asked, his brows furrowed in anger.

"Well yes, Stephen. Your boyfriend, Mr Brady, wasn't listening to my threats carefully enough. And yours too, Miss McQueen. He practically told me to fuck off" Andy rolled his eyes gleefully.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Theresa argued earnestly.

Andy laughed lightly. He stepped a little closer to Theresa. "I don't care, sweetie. As long as it brings Warren here that's all I want"

"What do you want with Warren?" Ste asked.

"Not just Warren. Brendan too" Andy replied, smiling still. "What I really want is justice but to be honest, I don't trust the system. Matters need to be taken into my own hands" Andy's face darkened.

"What is he talking about, Ste?" Theresa asked, clearly distressed. "What's going on?"

Andy laughed more loudly this time. "She doesn't know?" He addressed Ste. "Well, my love. Either your Warren killed my cousin, Danny or his boyfriend did" he jerked his head in Ste's direction.

"Then what do you want with us?" Theresa questioned, panicked.

"Isn't it obvious? With you two here they're bound to come running" Andy grinned widely. "I've already told Warren I've got you" Andy said proudly, reaching into his pocket. "Time to let them know exactly where you are" he said sadistically.

"Don't!" Ste yelled frantically.

Andy paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side. He strode towards Ste, kneeling down in front of him.

"You must really love him if you're willing to let yourself and the girl die for him"

"Let Theresa go. I don't care what happens to me, just leave Brendan out of it" Ste begged.

Andy smiled at him. "And ruin all my fun? No chance" he straightened. "Very noble of you though, I like that. Maybe I'll keep you" his eyes twinkled dangerously. Ste gulped.

Andy pressed the phone to his ear. It wasn't long until someone answered.

"Hello, Mr Fox. Yes, I have them here" Andy continued to give Warren the address. "Yes, she's here. Say hello, Theresa"

"Warren!" Theresa screamed out fearfully. Ste looked at her in concern. He wished he could comfort her in some way.

"Is Mr Brady there? Put him on if you'd be so kind" Andy stared at Ste. Ste glared back at him. "Hello, Brendan. My my, such language. It's alright, he's here. You want to speak to him? Well I suppose…" Andy put the phone by Ste's ear. "One minute" he warned him.

"Brendan?" Ste asked shakily.

"Stephen? Are ye okay? Where are ye? I'm so sorry. Please tell me he hasn't hurt ye. I'll kill him" Brendan's voice was panicked, bubbling with hysteria.

"It's okay, I'm okay" Ste reassured him, close to tears. "He's told Warren where we are. Brendan, don't come. Please"

"Are ye kidding me? Of course I'm coming, Stephen!" Brendan sounded outraged.

Ste felt a tear trailing down his face. "I don't want you to get hurt. I…I love you, okay? If I don't get back, tell the kids I love them. Please, Bren"

Ste heard a strange snuffling noise down the phone. It sounded like Brendan was crying. "Don't say that… I'm coming for yer, I love ye, Stephen-"

The phone was yanked from Ste's ear making him cry out.

"Minute's up" Andy said coldly, leaving the room.

Ste let the tears come. He could hear Theresa quietly sobbing beside him as well.

"What's going to happen, Ste?" She asked between sobs.

"I don't know" Ste admitted unsteadily. "He didn't get your baby?" he asked suddenly, looking at her.

Theresa shook her head. "I left her with Jacqui. I only went out to buy some nappies. Someone grabbed me from behind. It all happened so quickly…"

"I'm sorry you had to get tangled up in all this, Theresa" Ste sighed.

"I deserve it" Theresa said suddenly with such conviction it alarmed Ste.

"No you don't" Ste said firmly. "We're gonna try and get out of here, okay? And if not, I'll make sure you do at least"

"Ste you have kids" Theresa sobbed.

"So do you" Ste argued. "I don't want to leave them but what else can I do?"

"They'll come. Warren and Brendan will come" Theresa said, nodding to herself.

"We can't let them risk their lives for us" Ste said firmly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Theresa asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I have an idea" Ste said grimly.

XXX

Brendan and Warren swiftly jumped into the 'borrowed' car. Warren fiddled beneath the dashboard. Brendan was fidgeting with impatience.

"Can ye go any faster?" He asked with extreme irritation.

"Nearly got it" Warren replied gruffly. The sound of the engine starting was like music to Brendan's ears.

Warren drove quickly, not caring if speed limits were broken or not. Chester was a quiet area anyway.

"How did he sound?" Warren asked cautiously.

"Scared, but brave. Too brave" Brendan muttered. "He'll take care of Theresa". Brendan didn't know why he was reassuring Warren when he was in absolute agony over Stephen. Misery loves company, he supposed.

"He better" Warren said darkly. "Listen, things might get a bit messy in there, are you prepared to-"

"I'm prepared" Brendan said with unwavering conviction.

"Right, good" Warren nodded, his eyes darting nervously to the side every now and again. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd be so hung up on some lad"

"Ye don't know me" Brendan said harshly. "And Stephen isn't just some lad" Brendan gritted his teeth, controlling his temper.

"He's what? Your soulmate?" Warren asked, laughing without any real humour.

Brendan remained silent. "Just drive" he said tonelessly.

XXX

Everything was eerily silent. Ste couldn't even tell what time of day it was. It must have been evening by now because he left Amy's at around five and it felt as though he'd been here for hours. He glanced over at Theresa who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you okay?" Ste asked softly.

Theresa sniffled, unable to wipe the tears away from her face. Ste knew the feeling; he could still feel the ghost of his own tear tracks on his face.

"Not really" Theresa finally answered. "I just want a normal life"

Ste didn't fully understand what had happened previous to this that could have been construed as abnormal; but then he remembered the business with Kyle Ryder and wondered what had really gone on there. Brendan had only given him the basic details and when it all really kicked off they wasn't on the closest of terms.

Ste didn't think it was the most appropriate time to ask right now so he chose a lighter topic.

"Not much chance of that with Warren. So what's the deal with you two? I didn't think he was really your type" Ste smiled jokingly at her. Theresa managed a small smile in response.

"You would know wouldn't you? I don't know really, he told me that he loves me but I just don't know" Theresa bit her lip thoughtfully. "He takes care of me" she added quietly.

"That doesn't mean you have to be with him" Ste said kindly. "What about Ethan?"

Something flashed across Theresa's face but she hid it well. Ste only recognised it himself because he remembered the various times Amy or Rae had spoken to him about Brendan and he'd gotten that guilty but hopeful feeling in his chest which inevitably would have spilled onto his face.

"He's with Liberty" Theresa said firmly. "So that's that"

Ste sighed sympathetically. "Trust me, Theresa. I know how it feels when the person you love can't or won't be with you"

Theresa looked at Ste then with a contemplative expression. "How did you know? That you loved Brendan I mean"

Ste paused a moment, considering. "I guess it was simple in the end really. I just imagined what life would be like without him and knew it would be a dark place for me"

"But it wasn't easy" Theresa commented carefully.

"No. Far from it" Ste agreed.

They were silent for a little while, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally Theresa broke the silence.

"Me and you were a lousy couple" she laughed a little. Ste couldn't help grinning as well.

"Understatement of the century" Ste muttered. "Nah, you were lovely it was just…"

"I was too immature" Theresa finished for him.

"I wasn't exactly mature either…"

"But you were trying to be" Theresa said, smiling at Ste. "I get that now, with Kathleen Angel. You wanted to do the right thing by your children, and now I understand that"

"It's a shame we're both besotted with other people otherwise we'd have made a good couple" Ste laughed.

Theresa smiled widely at him, her eyes glittering. "And don't forget you're with a man now. Are you gay then?" Theresa asked with interest. It wasn't intrusive, Ste was grateful to get his mind off of the current situation.

"I guess I am" Ste said finally. "I'm still attracted to women but there's only one man I want to be with, forever"

"Once you go Brady you never go back" Theresa teased. "That's lovely"

Ste looked at her again more closely. "If you love Ethan, just tell him. He might surprise you"

"But Liberty…"

"Oh come on, Theresa. He doesn't love her, it's so obvious" Ste rolled his eyes. "Are you worried because he's a copper?"

Theresa looked at him sharply. "Why should that bother me?" She asked a little hesitantly. Ste was taken aback.

"No reason really, just you're a McQueen, you aren't exactly a law abiding family"

Theresa hung her head, her smile slightly manic. "No, you're right"

Ste felt confused but didn't push the issue further. A part of him reasoned that he probably didn't want to know.

"So what is your plan then?" Theresa asked quietly, looking from side to side cautiously.

"I've been putting it into action while we've been talking" Ste grinned, gesturing to his hands which were now free from rope.

"How did you do that?" Theresa asked in awe.

Ste flushed, coughing to hide his embarrassment. "Practice" he mumbled.

Theresa blushed as well and giggled nervously. "I won't ask any more"

"Probably best"

Ste glanced at the door quickly before rushing behind Theresa's chair to untie her.

Suddenly they heard approaching footsteps.

"Quick, Ste!" Theresa hissed anxiously.

"Just pretend you're still tied up. When I say 'run', run okay?"

Theresa nodded, looking petrified.

"How are we then?" Andy asked cheerfully as he re-entered the room. Ste wondered where his men were; their escape depended on them not getting caught on their way out.

Ste gritted his teeth, looking at Theresa who seemed tensed as though waiting for his command.

"Not very chatty then?" Andy said, sighing. "That isn't very kind"

Ste gave him a hard look. Andy was coming closer and closer.

"I'm not even sure if I'll hurt the two of you, you're just so _cute"_ Andy said with a flourish. "Especially you" he said, moving closer to Ste. Ste balled his hands into fists, prepared to use this to his advantage.

"Oh yeah? Well you know how I like my men" Ste said in what he hoped was a seductive slur. Theresa looked at him in alarm. She wasn't getting it yet.

Andy's eyes twinkled. "Rough, tough and ready?" he practically purred, getting very close to Ste's face. Ste stared him down, unblinking. It was a trait he had learnt from Brendan. The ultimate poker face.

"Maybe" Ste murmured.

Andy looked intrigued. "So if I keep you, you wouldn't mind?"

"Maybe" Ste repeated, starting to lose his nerve.

"I don't believe you" Andy said, laughing. "You love your _Brendan" _he said the name with distaste. Ste was starting to understand Andy a lot more clearly now. He thrived on attention, even if it wasn't genuine.

"Brendan's got nothing on you" Ste said. "Now untie me and I'll show you what Brendan will be missing" Ste played his card very well, he knew that Andy would assume he was trying to convince him to untie him when in reality it wasn't necessary. Andy came even closer.

"You must think I'm an idiot" he sneered, laughing.

"Yep" Ste said, bringing his foot up to collide swiftly with Andy's crotch, using his rope to tie his legs together whilst he was rolling in pain on the floor.

"You fucker!" He shouted.

"Run, Theresa!" Ste shouted. Theresa didn't need telling twice. They run swiftly towards the exit, Theresa two steps behind him. Suddenly Ste slammed into something solid, but welcoming.

"Brendan!" he said with relief, collapsing against his chest.

"It's okay" Brendan said with obvious relief. "I'm here" he wrapped his arms around Ste protectively.

"Not for much longer" Andy said, straightening up, untied and with a gun poised in his hand.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Everyone froze. Brendan tightened his hold on Stephen and without turning his head, looked at Warren, who nodded minutely, his hand shifting to his pocket slowly.

Andy looked somewhat psychotic. "I can't believe you kicked me!" He shouted at Stephen. Stephen squared his jaw.

"Why? You didn't really think I was interested, did you?" Brendan looked at Stephen, intrigued and more than a little impressed. Brendan's attention was immediately brought back to Andy and the gun in his hand however when he pointed it straight at Stephen. Without thinking Brendan pushed Stephen behind his own body, barring his view from Andy.

Andy roared with laughter. "You don't think I can shoot him anyway?"

"Not without getting through me first" Brendan warned, his teeth bared. He ignored Stephen's prodding on his back and tightened his grip on him when Stephen attempted to move back into sight.

"Bren, don't do this" Stephen whispered urgently.

"Forget it" Brendan replied curtly, his grip vice-like and unfaltering.

Theresa was already hidden behind Warren's back willingly, shaking like a leaf. The poor girl had had enough grief in her life already.

"Let them go, Andy" Warren said angrily. "This has nothing to do with them"

Andy positively cackled. "It has _everything _to do with them"

"This is between the three of us" Brendan argued, his expression dark and unrelenting.

Andy started to move around, closer to where Stephen was hidden behind Brendan's back. Brendan moved in unison.

"I just want to know which one of you did it, and why" Andy said, pointing the gun more directly at Brendan and then Warren.

"Does it matter?" Warren asked, his eyes never leaving the position of the gun.

"Of course it does!" Andy fumed. "If you tell me I'll let them go" he offered.

"Like hell you will!" Warren accused.

Andy nodded, lowering the gun slightly. "I mean it, they can go. Just tell me the truth"

"Ye wanna give me the gun?" Brendan asked, holding up his hands and holding out a palm questioningly.

"I'm not stupid!" Andy laughed. "No, I'll let them go as soon as you tell me" he promised. Brendan could read sincerity in his eyes but he still didn't trust it.

"Let them go first" Brendan hedged, his palm still outstretched.

Andy considered this for a moment, his gun almost completely lowered. Brendan saw something in his face that made it clear he wouldn't give in. Brendan put his hands down again, feeling for Stephen behind him. He froze when he didn't find him there. He turned around wildly.

"Stephen?" He yelled, agonized. Warren and Theresa glanced around the room, searching him out. Andy laughed at their anxiety.

"Perhaps he's come over to the dark side" he teased, winking.

"No such luck, Andy" Stephen reappeared from the shadows behind him, leaping at him before he had the time to process what was going on.

"Argh!" Andy shouted, trying to fight Stephen off. He dropped his gun in the process, allowing it to skid across the floor. Theresa jumped forwards quickly, grabbing it in her hands and pointing it at Andy. Before Andy registered the shift in advantage however he grabbed a fistful of Stephen's shirt and threw him across the room with all his strength. Stephen skidded across the floor, hitting his head against the wall; his head slumped onto his chest.

"No!" Brendan screamed in rage, throwing himself at Andy and tackling him to the floor. He started to punch him repeatedly in the face. "If ye have killed him, I'll fucking murder ye! Just like I murdered ye cousin for threatening him! Just think how much worse it'll be for ye" Brendan snarled, Andy's blood all over his knuckles.

Andy wheezed out, his eyes widening. "You" he breathed. "It was you"

"Ye sound surprised" Brendan sneered, grabbing at Andy's collar.

"Brendan, leave it!" Warren warned, attempting to pull him off.

"He's killed him!" Brendan fumed, his eyes wild and crazy.

"He's not dead!" Warren protested. "Look, he's still breathing!"

Brendan hardly dared to believe it but he dropped Andy to the floor, stepping over him and rushing towards Stephen.

"Stephen" he cupped his face with both of his hands, seeing if he would open his eyes. He was definitely breathing but it was shallow. "Stephen! Ye can't leave me, ye can't" Tears were streaming down Brendan's face like they never had before. "Please, I've only just found ye, the one person I can be myself with, the only man to ever make me feel something more…" Brendan drew him towards his chest, holding his limp body frantically.

Brendan looked hopelessly at Warren and Theresa who stared back at him, unable to say a word. Andy was still slumped on the floor but seemed to sense his opportunity at their distraction and grabbed Theresa's leg to wrestle the gun out of her hands. Theresa screamed, trying to kick him off as he attempted to drag her onto the floor. Warren pulled out his own gun and without a second's hesitation shot Andy straight in the chest, stilling his movements forever.

"Warren…" Theresa breathed, completely stunned.

"I knew it would be down to me in the end" Warren said calmly, kicking Andy's body. "I think you knew that as well, didn't ya?" he addressed Brendan who stared at him blankly.

"Did you have to kill him though?" Theresa asked fearfully.

"If I didn't he would never leave us alone. We'd be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. Brendan killed someone in his family; you don't ever let that go"

Theresa nodded, stupefied. "Ste?" she asked hesitantly, looking over at Brendan.

Brendan shook his head, still holding the boy in his arms tightly. "No response" he said, his voice breaking.

"He can't die" Theresa sobbed, staring at Warren as though he held all of the answers. "He was so brave, he planned our escape route, he untied us, he tried to get Andy to let me go and not him" Warren put an arm around Theresa's shoulders comfortingly.

"I'm sure he'll be okay" he reassured her but he didn't sound too sure himself.

Brendan looked down at Stephen's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "C'mon, Stephen. Open ye eyes, those beautiful blue eyes…"

"You are getting so soft" Stephen mumbled croakily.

Brendan stared into his face frantically. "Yer alive?" He said, relief breaking through to his voice.

"Of course I am, I was only knocked out, wasn't I?" Stephen rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "See no blood" he said to Brendan, showing him his hand. "I keep telling you, you worry too-"

Brendan cut him off by clasping him tightly to himself, kissing him all over his cheeks, nose, eyelids and finally lips.

"I thought I lost ye!" Brendan cried with relief.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, ever" Stephen reminded him, smiling. "What happened to Andy?" He asked frowning.

"Warren got him… why did ye tackle him from behind? Ye are so stupid, Stephen. Why don't you ever just listen to me?"

"He had a gun pointed at you" Stephen said soberly. "Was I supposed to just stand there?"

"Yes!"

"Well it's lucky I didn't otherwise I'm guessing Warren would never have been able to…you know" Stephen glanced across at the dead body on the floor.

"He's right actually" Warren said, moving towards them with Theresa in tow. "Good work, ratboy" he winked at him to show he was just teasing. He shook Stephen's hand with more respect than Brendan had ever seen him give someone. Theresa kneeled on the floor and threw her arms around Stephen's neck.

"Thank you" Brendan heard her whisper into his ear. "You saved me"

"Well I helped" Warren said, rolling his eyes.

Theresa looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I know you did! Thank you" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Warren patted her gently on the back.

"You're welcome. I need to move the body now though…"

"I'll help ye" Brendan offered. "I owe ye, from last time"

"I guess we're even now then" Warren said, smirking.

"For now" Brendan agreed. Brendan took off his jacket and wrapped it around Stephen's shoulders. "Ye go with Theresa to the car, okay?"

Stephen nodded. "What about Andy's men?"

Brendan glanced at Warren, grinning. "Oh we took care of them, don't ye worry. They'll be out for a while"

Theresa put an arm around Stephen's waist, guiding him outside.

"Take care of me boy" he nodded to her. Theresa smiled at him, nodding in assent.

When they were outside, Brendan turned to Warren.

"Right, where's Andy going then? Not a pond again I hope?" Now that the danger was over and Stephen was safe, Brendan felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It didn't disguise the fact that they still had a dead body to deal with however.

"No, think I have a better idea" Warren replied, smiling grimly. "I for one don't want this coming back on me in a few months time"

"Well if it did it'd be hard to tell which murder was coming back on ye, right?" Brendan laughed, relieved to do so.

Warren eyed him sardonically. "Very funny. For that you can take his rear end, I'll take the front" Warren grabbed Andy's shoulders, ready to lift.

"Lovely" Brendan commented dryly before taking a hold of Andy's legs. "Just the place I wanted to be"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Brendan lay on their bed with his arm thrown across Stephen's waist, his chest pushed up against his back. Brendan hadn't slept all night; Stephen had dozed off a few times but every few hours he jerked awake as though startled from a nightmare. Every time he did so Brendan smoothed back his hair and kissed the top of his head, whispering that everything was alright and he was here, allowing Stephen to drift back to sleep again.

Brendan didn't think he would have slept regardless of whether Stephen needed him to be awake to soothe him from his nightmares. They had gotten back from the hospital at around midnight; Stephen had insisted that he was fine but Brendan wanted to make sure. The nurse at the hospital wasn't suspicious; Brendan had almost expected her to suspect that he had hit Stephen. The thought of it made Brendan's stomach wrench at the possibility that if he had continued on his earlier path this assertion would not have been far from the truth.

Stephen told the nurse he had hit his head hard by tripping over one of his kids' toys and falling against the wall as a result; it was a perfectly reasonable excuse. The nurse had smiled kindly at the both of them, asking how old their children were. Brendan had opened his mouth to correct her but Stephen had simply recited Leah and Lucas' ages. It made Brendan feel warm inside that Stephen was willing to name him as father to his children, even if it wasn't the truth. He had come a long way; Stephen was right in what he said, he had gotten a lot softer. That didn't prevent him from losing his bad temper however; or admittedly, his swagger.

Warren had become continuously exasperated at Brendan's witticisms while they sorted out Andy's body but Brendan knew that it was best to keep the mood light in such circumstances, to do otherwise would have sent the two of them mad recollecting the events of tonight. Now that Brendan was lying in bed, separated from actively doing something like removing the body or taking Stephen to hospital, all of the horror he felt at tonight's events came flooding through him like a tidal wave.

He couldn't believe that he had let Stephen be taken away from him like that. Almost irrevocably. Brendan shook his head to clear such thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he had flashes of Andy's blood on his hands and Stephen's limp figure against the wall. It added to Brendan's already prominent nightmares. He wasn't sure how he would ever get over this new nightmare.

Stephen shifted a little in his sleep, his lips moving together noiselessly. He shouldn't have been the one to stop Andy; that was supposed to be Brendan's job. He was meant to protect him; it was what he did best. Brendan held him that little bit tighter. He couldn't believe how much overflowing love he had for him; love that was infinite and indescribable, impossible to express. Impossible for Brendan to express anyway. He still struggled with talking about _feelings. _It wasn't really his style but he would always try, for Stephen's sake.

Stephen mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded like: "Bren…" Brendan moved that little bit closer, his lips grazing Stephen's cheek. Stephen smiled in his sleep. It was a beautiful and wondrous sight to Brendan. At least Stephen's dreams were peaceful.

As the hours passed Brendan remained awake and unflinching in his watching over Stephen. He didn't know how he would ever let the boy out of his sight again. It was bad enough that Brendan could have lost him, but to deny his children their father…it was unthinkable.

At one point during the night Brendan had a flash of a thought considering whether it would be best to just leave right now. Leave Stephen to an easy life. But he knew it was futile. He could barely move himself right now to even go to the toilet let alone leave Stephen for good. Besides, Stephen would undoubtedly come after him. It wasn't complete arrogance on Brendan's part that Brendan knew this, Stephen had told him so not so long ago…

"_Brendan, I want you to promise me something" he had said soberly whilst they were both sitting up in bed; Brendan reading the paper and Stephen watching the small TV in their room that he had taken from his room at Amy's. _

"_Hm?" Brendan had asked thoughtfully, chewing on his pen. He sometimes enjoyed doing the crosswords. _

"_If we ever get into a bad situation, and you get it into your head again that I'd be better off without you, please refrain from doing anything stupid like leaving"_

_Brendan had turned to Stephen pensively. "I won't" he promised with a little humour, wondering why Stephen was bringing this up now. He asked him as much. _

"_Because I've just got a funny feeling, me" Stephen had said. "Just promise, yeah?" _

_Stephen had looked at Brendan with wide eyes, pleading with him for his assent. _

_Brendan had looked at him then, his lips quirking at the corners. "I do solemnly promise, Stephen. I will not leave ye, even for ye own good" _

"_Good" Stephen said brightly, nodding to himself. "Because you know I'd follow you" _

_Brendan had grunted, continuing with his crossword. _

When sunlight filtered through the window, Stephen began to stir. Brendan hadn't even closed the curtains when they had gone to bed. He didn't like the idea of something lurking outside that he couldn't see. It was a foolish, paranoid thought but he couldn't shake it.

"What time is it?" Stephen asked croakily, as was his ritual every morning.

"No idea" Brendan replied, equally as croaky. "Early"

Stephen groaned, attempting to bury himself underneath the covers.

"Go back to sleep" Brendan said softly, brushing Stephen's arm with his fingertips.

"Can't. Need to pee" Stephen announced, attempting to disentangle himself from Brendan's grasp.

Brendan hesitated. "Do ye have to?" He could have kicked himself for his weakness.

Stephen laughed low. "Don't be silly. I'm not going to abducted going to the toilet"

Brendan laughed once without humour. "Funny" he murmured, but he let Stephen rise all the same.

Brendan stretched himself when Stephen vacated the room. His joints creaked from the tension of being in the same position all night. Brendan rubbed at his face and then dragged his fingers through his hair. What he really needed was a good shower. He stepped out of bed and went to the bathroom where Stephen was still occupied.

"Hey!" he protested. "Are we really already one of those couples who talk to each other on the toilet?"

"Why not?" Brendan said airily, turning on the shower.

Stephen shrugged, flushing the chain. "You having a shower?"

"Nothing gets past ye" Brendan smirked.

"Ha ha. Can I join you?"

"Of course"

Stephen stepped into the shower after Brendan, allowing him to rub shower gel over his skinny frame, being quite thorough in his lower regions.

"Bren…" Stephen warned throatily. Brendan cupped his bum cheek.

"What am I doing wrong?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Absolutely nothing" Stephen breathed as Brendan's hand drifted around to Stephen's front, holding him in his palm.

Brendan moved his slick hand up and down Stephen's member in slow, laborious movements; eliciting low groans from Stephen's moistened lips. Brendan kissed him hungrily as he did so, aware of the fact that he had almost lost this. Stephen grabbed at Brendan, mirroring what Brendan was doing to him as though he wanted to bring them both to the same climax, the same moment of euphoria.

The water allowed them both an easy, sliding grip as they worked each other. Brendan pushed Stephen up against the wall at one point with a soft thud and a deep resounding moan from Stephen. Removing his lips from Stephen's own, Brendan planted wet kisses down Stephen's neck, right into the hollow of his throat. Stephen pulled Brendan against himself, apparently needing the friction between them.

With lips, hands and bodies connected and thrust together, Brendan and Stephen brought each other to climax. Brendan laid his forehead against Stephen's, breathing hard. Stephen mirrored this, his eyes half closed in satisfaction.

"That was…" Stephen whispered, unable to finish his sentence.

"That's what ye get for being stupid and trying to play hero" Brendan murmured.

"It is?" Stephen said, frowning. "How does that work then?"

"Ye make me all needy when ye pull shit like that. Putting yerself in danger, making me think ye were…"

"Dead?" Brendan winced at the word. Stephen played with Brendan's chest hair in an attempt to distract him.

"I was just doing what I thought was best" Stephen said quietly.

"Ye can't take risks like that, Stephen. Forget about me, what about ye kids?"

"I was doing it for them too" Stephen protested. "I knew we didn't have a chance in hell unless I got that gun off of Andy somehow. I didn't want to risk us all getting shot"

"Ye should have let me do it"

"But he was talking to you; none of you noticed me slip away"

Brendan huffed out a breath. "I should have, I'll never forgive myself…"

"Don't be silly" Stephen murmured, bringing his lips to press against Brendan's.

"Ye have to start letting me take care of ye, Stephen" Brendan sighed.

"Why?"

"Because it's what I do, I need to know I can keep ye safe"

"You can, it was Andy's fault all this"

"But if I hadn't killed Danny…"

"Then I wouldn't be standing here right now" Stephen argued simply. He had a point.

"Alright. Just promise me in future-"

"That I'll let you take care of me now and again. And I'll look where I'm going when I'm on my phone" Stephen's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Ye are a pain in the ass" Brendan accused, making Stephen smirk.

"A pain in _your _ass, when you let me in there"

Brendan snorted. "I like to be on top, Stephen. In every way of life"

"I know that. But sometimes you should let people look after you, _do _things for you"

Brendan looked confused. "I let ye sometimes…"

Stephen laughed, shaking his head. "I don't mean that. I mean you aren't invincible; sometimes you need to know how to ask for a little help"

"I can say the same to ye" Brendan said.

"Alright, we both need to work on that then"

"Ye, but right now I'd like to work on something else if ye don't mind"

"What's that then? _Ohh…" _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The week that passed by was very difficult for Brendan. It took a few days before he actually allowed Stephen to go back outside; the poor lad was going a bit stir-crazy. When he did finally let him emerge out into the village, Brendan was with him every step of the way.

"What are you? My guard dog?" Stephen had asked teasingly, bouncing from one foot to the other. "The fresh air feels so good!"

Brendan glanced around them continuously. "Ye, if ye like" he replied distractedly. "Give me ye hand"

Stephen sighed and held out his hand which Brendan took quickly. He held on tight.

Stephen laughed, shaking his head. "Who do we have to be scared of? Andy's not around anymore"

"I don't care" Brendan said gruffly, steering Stephen away from the flat reluctantly.

"Where are we going then?" He asked.

Brendan looked at him sideways. "Where do ye wanna go?"

"Well I haven't seen the kids for a few days…."

"That will be our first stop then"

They walked on in silence for a while, their fingers tightly entwined. Stephen's gaze drifted down to their clasped hands and then back to Brendan's face. He looked thoughtful.

"What is it?" Brendan asked, exasperated.

"Are you still glad you came out?" Stephen asked seriously.

"What? How can ye ask that? Of course I am"

"It's just when I was talking to Theresa I realised how hard we've had it"

"Understatement of the century…" Brendan mumbled.

"I think we need a break" Stephen said decisively. "From all the angst I mean"

"Couldn't agree more" Brendan smiled at Stephen.

"Then starting from today we think positive, put all the crap behind us"

"How many times have we done this?" Brendan asked, amused.

"At least it stays interesting?" Stephen countered, starting to smile widely.

"Of course it is, it couldn't not be with me" Brendan said arrogantly, smirking.

Stephen laughed. "Fair point. Wouldn't have it any other way" he gave Brendan's hand a gentle squeeze, a soppy smile on his face, his blue eyes shining brightly.

Brendan's defences broke down for a moment on his face. He gave Stephen a look which conveyed all of his feelings that words couldn't say. Stephen looked at him wonderingly, love in his eyes. It meant everything to Brendan that Stephen looked at him in this way, almost on a daily basis. It reminded him that he was human after all and that he was worthy of love. He wanted to do something special for Stephen; Brendan found himself to be an expert at conveying his true feelings through a simple act or gift.

But he wasn't ready to leave Stephen's side just yet. Maybe in a few days he would try. It would be worth it.

Brendan found himself a few days later hesitating by the stairs at the club, looking fixedly at Stephen who was currently behind the bar chatting away happily to Cheryl. He looked up and met Brendan's gaze, frowning. Cheryl looked around as well and beckoned him over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders when he did so.

"What's the matter, love?" She asked gently.

"I need to pop out…" Brendan began stiffly.

"So what's the problem?" Cheryl asked, amused. Brendan's eyes flickered briefly to Stephen. Cheryl followed his gaze. "Oh don't be silly! Ste will be fine; I'll keep an eye on him. He won't be out of my sight" Cheryl promised.

"That sounds a bit scary" Stephen joked.

Brendan looked at him, frowning.

"I'll still let her, Bren. Please stop being so…."

"So what?" Brendan asked dryly.

"_Paranoid" _Stephen said pointedly, but then he smiled. "I guess I knew all along what I was getting myself into when I fell for you"

"Too bloody right" Brendan nodded. His eyes darted towards the exit again.

"Just go, Bren! He'll be fine" Cheryl smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay, I won't be long" Brendan said, touching Stephen's hand briefly once.

XXX

Later that evening, Brendan cooked Stephen a meal and dimmed the lights low. Stephen joked that if he was trying to seduce him, he didn't need to go to all of this effort to do so. Brendan had laughed, a little nervously. He had never done anything like this before. Maybe with Eileen but that hadn't meant as much.

He and Stephen sat down to eat; Brendan found it difficult to do. He forked his spaghetti distractedly. Stephen looked at him with obvious concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"I did something stupid today" Brendan muttered.

Stephen looked nervous and confused. "What did you do?"

Brendan sighed and brought out a wrapped package. He slid it across the table to Stephen.

"I bought ye a present" he said gruffly, staring at the ceiling.

Stephen laughed with obvious relief. "Is that all? What's wrong with that?"

"It's a bit…" Brendan trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Stephen smiled, understanding. "I'll open it after dinner, yeah?"

"No…no. Open it now. I want to eat sometime tonight"

Stephen fingered the package, gently sliding off the paper. Brendan practically twitched with impatience and he _never_ twitched.

Stephen opened the box carefully. His face froze when he inspected what was inside. He gingerly reached into the box and brought out a beautiful silver watch that Brendan had spent hours agonizing over in the catalogue. He was picky like that. It was quite masculine in detail; it wasn't too fancy because that wasn't Stephen's style but it was still smart.

"Do ye like it?" Brendan asked hesitantly.

Stephen gazed up at him, apparently speechless. Brendan looked at him pointedly.

"Bren, it's…stunning, absolutely gorgeous. You are just…you spoil me" Stephen's voice was low with obvious emotion. Brendan smiled at a job well done.

"Turn it over" He instructed. Stephen did as he was told. On the back of the watch there were words inscribed:

'_Yours always, BB x' _

Stephen looked up at Brendan, tears in his eyes.

"Bren…" he mumbled, standing up from his chair and taking Brendan into his arms. "I love you so much" he said softly.

Brendan held him tighter. "I mean it ye know, I'm yours and ye are mine, aren't ye?"

"Of course" Stephen said, wiping the tears away with his hand. Brendan took his hand away and cupped Stephen's cheek tenderly.

"We better finish eating" Brendan said, placing his lips on Stephen's once, briefly.

Stephen smiled and returned to his seat. Brendan finished his meal with more gusto after that, feeling elated at his success.

When they were both finished, Brendan took their plates to the sink and then took the watch off of the table and knelt by Stephen's side, taking his hand. Stephen giggled a bit nervously. Brendan placed the watch on his wrist and did it up gently, patting the skin at Stephen's wrist.

"There. Now ye have a part of me with ye wherever ye go"

Stephen nodded, looking into Brendan's eyes intently. Brendan straightened up, offering Stephen his hand and consequently led him towards their bedroom. He pushed Stephen onto the bed and crawled on top of him, his arms and chest raised above Stephen's own. He kissed Stephen fiercely, his tongue wrapping around his. Stephen wrapped his fingers in Brendan's shirt, tugging at the material.

Brendan sat up and removed his shirt before kissing Stephen once again. He kissed all the way down his jaw and at his neck, breathing in his scent. He would always recognise it no matter what. Stephen fumbled at Brendan's belt buckle, unclasping him and pulling his trousers and boxers down half way. He undid his own hurriedly, his eyes never leaving Brendan's. Brendan chuckled low in his throat, enjoying Stephen's haste and desperation.

Kissing his lips again, Brendan allowed his fingers to travel to Stephen's entry. Stephen arched his back up when Brendan touched him there, willing him to continue. When Stephen was fully prepared, Brendan lubricated himself and pushed gently inside; loving the thrill of Stephen tight all around him.

Brendan gradually got into a rhythm, his head spinning from all of the drama of the past week. It felt so good to be with Stephen like this, totally separated from the outside world. Brendan moaned _"Stephen" _with every thrust. He wasn't normally so vocal but tonight felt different. Everything was coming together full circle. When Brendan first met Stephen and took an interest in him, he knew that one day he would be _his. _And now here he was, deep inside him and he knew to the very core of his being that he was _his. _He liked to hear Stephen say it himself.

"Stephen" he groaned. "Tell me" He didn't need to tell Stephen what; he knew already.

"I'm yours" Stephen breathed out in utmost pleasure.

"That's right" Brendan said silkily, kissing Stephen's neck once again. He growled low in Stephen's ear: "Mine"

"Yes, Brendan" Stephen moaned. "Please…" His hips bucked up to meet Brendan's thrusts.

"Say my name again…" Brendan said throatily.

"_Brendan"_

"Again"

"Brendan!"

Stephen moaned loudly, grabbing at Brendan. "Oh, Brendan!" he screamed again when Brendan released inside him, Stephen climaxing in response from the friction between their bodies.

They both panted breathlessly, both slick with sweat. Brendan brushed the hair away from Stephen's face.

"Perfect" he mumbled, his hand in Stephen's hair. Stephen didn't need to ask who he was referring to.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Last Chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this sequel; I've certainly enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think of the ending :)

Chapter Fifteen 

Ste slipped out of bed quietly. It wasn't an easy thing to do with Brendan's arm thrown across his waist but he managed to do so without waking the Irishman. Creeping towards the kitchen, Ste opened the fridge and took out the milk carton, pouring himself a glass. He sat at the kitchen table and sipped thoughtfully, smiling to himself.

His eyes drifted to the watch Brendan had bought him. He put his glass down and fingered the smooth silver finish, his eyes feeling moist with the power of the sentiment behind it. He never knew that Brendan could be so romantic. It made him love him even more if that were possible. After months of agony, uncertainty, jealousy, kidnap attempts and violence, Ste could finally take a deep breath without his chest constricting or his heart feeling heavy and say that Brendan Brady had changed; Ste Hay had changed. Everything had changed.

He was happy. Inexplicably happy. He felt whole, he felt right. Brendan filled every hole in him that was empty; he gave him all of the love he had desperately needed all of his life. Sure, things had been far from easy. Brendan had been violent; he had been manipulative, arrogant, and cruel even. But in spite of all that, Ste still forgave him. He understood what it meant to lose control, to lash out. He had done the same himself not long ago and he knew that it was possible for a person to change for good. Brendan had done enough since then to prove that to him. Ste had given him his ultimatum and instead of running away, Brendan had really tried. It might have taken months for them to finally get to this place, this place of happiness, but Ste was glad they finally had.

He and Brendan were for keeps now; nothing would ever tear them apart.

Regardless, Ste felt as though they needed some time away for a while, just the two of them. Smirking at his bright idea, Ste went into the living room and located their laptop that they had bought together; well Brendan had insisted on paying for most of it anyway.

Ste spent about half an hour searching for prices and the right airline before he finally decided on one and booked the tickets. They weren't too expensive; flights these days were fairly cheap. Ste had been saving up for a while now to do something like this for Brendan but it never felt like the right time as well as the fact that a lot of his wages went towards the kids, rightfully so. As a result it had taken him a fair while to save up enough money to afford this. Brendan would no doubt insist on paying him back for it but Ste wasn't having any of it. This was his present to Brendan; two tickets to Ireland for the week. It was rather perfect.

"Stephen?" Brendan said tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. He was dressed in only his boxers.

Ste hastily shut the laptop. "Sorry. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Course not. Just woke up and ye weren't there. What ye doing?" Brendan walked towards Ste, looking suspiciously at the laptop.

"I'll tell you in the morning" Ste smiled, standing up and taking Brendan's outstretched hand.

"Alright" Brendan agreed, pulling Ste gently back to bed.

XXX

Brendan woke up before Stephen the next morning and laid there for a while, just looking at him. He really was beautiful; all smooth-faced, long lashes and bright eyes when they were open. Brendan couldn't believe his luck sometimes and also his stupidity at nearly losing his boy for good not so long ago. It really felt as though things had turned out for the best after all of the shit they had been through.

It hadn't been easy, coming out. Brendan still didn't feel completely comfortable about being called _gay. _But he tried not to focus on that; instead he focused on the fact that he had fallen in love and he was with the man he loved, and nothing was ever going to change that.

He wasn't whiter than whiter, far from it, but it felt good to know that Stephen accepted him regardless. He just wished there was a way in which to tie himself to Stephen irrevocably. Brendan still hadn't learnt how to stop being so possessive but it was undeniable that Stephen was his, and would always be his. He would never let any other man, any other person, touch him. Sexually or otherwise. The idea that Noah had almost gotten his chance made Brendan sick and berate himself for not coming out with Stephen sooner. It couldn't be helped however and in a way it proved that when given the easier choice, the healthier choice, Stephen still decided to stay with Brendan. That was real love. It was hard at times; it was full of mishaps, misunderstandings, making up, breaking up. But ultimately Brendan always found himself drawn back to Stephen and vice versa; like two magnets pulling at each other; they would always collide only this time they would never separate.

This was it for Brendan now. He was a grown man; he had spent years dealing with his demons, trying to come to terms with what he was. He still wasn't ready to put a label on himself but he was happy to just call himself _Stephen's _and leave it at that.

Stephen started to stir beside him, opening his eyes slowly and taking in Brendan looking at him.

"Hey, you" Stephen said softly, reaching out a hand which Brendan gladly took.

"Ye gonna tell me what ye were doing last night then?" Brendan asked, always straight to the point.

Stephen chuckled. "Morning to you too. It's a surprise" He rolled onto his back, stretching.

"How long do I have to wait?" Brendan asked impatiently; surprises always made him a bit wary.

"Not long. Promise" Stephen said, swinging his legs out of the bed.

"Hey, where do ye think yer going?" Brendan asked, swiping at Stephen's arm to catch it but missing.

"I have to sort a few things out" Stephen smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour to tell you. Can you wait that long?"

Brendan frowned. "I guess so…"

"Great" Stephen replied, pulling on his clothes.

"Do ye have to rush off?" Brendan asked, annoyed.

"No time to waste" Stephen grinned, grabbing his keys and phone off of the bedside table. "Be back as soon as I can" he added, kissing Brendan quickly on the lips.

"But…" Brendan began but Stephen was already out of the door.

XXX

Ste hurried to Chez Chez to find Cheryl. She was standing by the bar flipping through a magazine. She glanced up and smiled when she noticed Ste.

"Hey, love. What are you doing here so early?"

"I have a big favour to ask" Ste began, unable to resist grinning.

"Ooh I'm intrigued. What is it, hun?"

"Can me and Brendan have the week off work? I know it's a lot to ask…"

"What for?" Cheryl asked, smiling.

"Well, I thought it would be really nice to take him to see his kids, in Belfast. So I booked some plane tickets. I know I should have asked you first but the deal was so good, and the plane leaves tonight and I know its short notice…" Ste trailed off, looking at Cheryl eagerly.

Cheryl laughed. "Woah, slow down! Of course you can both take the week off, I'm sure I can get cover. Won't hurt for Warren to work a bit more either" Cheryl winked at him. "That's so lovely though, have you told him yet? He'll be made up"

Ste opened his mouth to reply; feeling elated, but was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"Told me what?" Brendan's sultry voice intoned. Ste sighed, rolling his eyes. He had expected this.

"What part of 'I'll be back in an hour' do you not understand?" He asked, turning round to face Brendan, smiling all the same.

"Ye know me better than that, Stephen. Now tell me what's going on" Brendan crossed his arms.

Ste sighed, walking towards Brendan and placing his hands on either side of his shoulders.

"I was just asking Chez if we could take the week off to go to Belfast" Ste grinned, waiting for Brendan's reaction.

Brendan's face was serious for a moment and for a second Ste doubted his decision. His smile faltered slightly but then Brendan slowly started to smile, a rare genuine smile.

"Stephen…I'm speechless" He said breathlessly, uncrossing his arms. "How did ye? When did ye?"

"On the laptop last night, I found a great deal"

Brendan frowned. "Ye shouldn't pay for the tickets…"

"They weren't that expensive!"

"Still, Stephen… I don't like it"

Ste sighed again. "How about you pay for where we stay then? I saw this happening" Ste turned around to smile at Cheryl.

"I suppose that's reasonable" Brendan murmured. He looked at Ste squarely for a moment before wrapping his arms around him, kissing him on the neck. "Thank ye" he whispered. He withdrew and turned to Cheryl. "Will ye be alright with Warren?"

"Of course" Cheryl said breezily. "It's only a week after all. Unless you two plan on eloping and leaving me behind to live in Ireland!"

"Ha, don't be silly" Brendan said, smirking. He moved towards Cheryl to wrap an arm around her. "I'll give yer love to the kids, ye?"

"Thanks, love. I'll have to go out and buy them something for you to take. What time's the plane?" She asked, addressing Ste.

"Eight o'clock tonight" Ste said.

"I'd best find us a place to stay quick then" Brendan said.

"Nothing too fancy, a B and B will do"

"Ye, sure" Brendan said airily. "Come on, we'd best go pack as well" he said, taking Ste's hand.

They moved towards the stairs but stopped when they were confronted with Warren climbing up them.

"Hello, lovebirds" he said sarcastically, noticing their entwined hands. Ste was pleased to feel Brendan hold on even tighter.

"How's it going, Foxy?" Brendan asked pleasantly enough. It was an uneasy alliance; Ste still didn't trust Warren one bit but he was willing to be civil to him after everything they had been through together.

"How's Theresa?" Ste added questioningly. Warren's face fell but he quickly recovered.

"Haven't got a clue" he said brusquely, brushing past them. "Ask her new boyfriend, Ethan"

Ste's mouth gaped open in shock. "She got with Ethan? What about Liberty?"

"I don't really care" Warren said, eyes wide. Ste noticed Cheryl smirking behind Warren's back.

"That's a real shame for you two, if you ever started in the first place" she said smugly.

"Well if she likes the weedy types who am I to judge? I can do better" Warren said gruffly, moving towards the office and shutting the door after him.

Brendan poked Ste gently in the ribs. "Bit tactless, don't ye think? And you Chez, winding him up"

"You don't approve?" Cheryl asked, her eyebrows rising.

"I think it's brilliant" Brendan said, tugging at Ste's hand. "Let's go, see ye later, Sis"

"Have a nice time!" Cheryl called after them.

XXX

A few hours later Brendan had successfully found them a nice hotel to stay in and Ste and him were both packed. Brendan had looked at several of Ste's packed shirts with disdain but couldn't argue with him not to bring them; he wouldn't have anything left to wear otherwise.

"That's not such a bad thing really…" Brendan had said, throwing Ste down onto the bed amongst their strewn clothing.

A necessary distraction, Ste decided, feeling Brendan's tongue licking him from beneath his ear all the way down his neck, making him shiver.

"Brendan, we haven't got long…" he tried to protest but Brendan cut off such thoughts by plunging his hand down Ste's boxers, feeling for him.

"Even if I do this?" Brendan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I guess…_ah…_we have enough time"

"Good" Brendan murmured, claiming Ste's lips.

XXX

A while later, Ste found himself lying breathless on the bed, Brendan smirking and standing, re-dressing himself.

"A worthy distraction?" Brendan asked smugly.

"Definitely" Ste said, sitting up. "Now we're gonna be late though"

"We won't. Taxi's coming at six. We'll make it"

"We better" Ste said, smiling and re-dressing.

XXX

Six o'clock hit and Brendan took his and Ste's suitcases outside to put into the back of the taxi. Ste spotted Theresa and Ethan walking along hand in hand and waved at them, giving Theresa a knowing smile which she returned warmly.

"Ready to go?" Brendan asked. Ste nodded, climbing into the taxi after him. Brendan wrapped his arm around Ste's waist; Ste let his head drop onto Brendan's shoulder.

When they got to the airport and had completed all of the necessary checks, Brendan led Ste towards the boarding area.

"Have you told Eileen you're coming?" Ste asked curiously, Brendan's arm securely around his shoulders.

"Ye, we kinda needed to meet up anyway"

"Really? Why?" Ste asked, frowning.

Brendan patted his carry on bag. "Divorce papers" he said succinctly.

Ste stared at him open-mouthed as Brendan gave the flight attendant their tickets.

"Divorce papers?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, Stephen. We can't stay married forever can we?"

"I guess not… I just wasn't expecting it really"

Brendan laughed. "Really? It has its benefits though…" Brendan began, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "After all, who knows when I might want to get re-married?" Brendan grinned at Ste's stupefied expression. He pulled him down the corridor.

"Look at ye face!" He said, chuckling.

Ste laughed, relaxing. "Well can you blame me? Joking about wanting to marry me…" Ste shook his head, smiling at the absurdity of it all.

"Who said I was joking?" Brendan replied, grinning widely. He kissed Ste's mouth, which was open again in complete amazement. "Oh, Stephen. I do so love surprising ye…"

And Ste decided, even when they were happy, and in love, Brendan Brady still had the capability to leave him guessing.


End file.
